survivor
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: - Es peligroso… y más en tu estado –añade dudoso. Bucky ríe despreocupado. - No te preocupes, lo hago continuamente –dice intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-. Además, no es mi intención que mi cuerpo acabe desparramado por la acera –bromea.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: el capitán América no me pertenece, esta es sólo una forma de sufrir más y compartir mi dolor con el resto de los lectores que se atreven a entrar.

Bueno, esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero aseguro que al final está muy lejos de serlo… la historia se me ha ido de las manos. Esta historia se me ocurrió a través de una canción y su vídeo, la inspiración viene de donde menos te lo esperas.

Espero que disfruten de la historia.

 **Prólogo**

Hay cosas de las que jamás se hablan cuando se intenta atraer a los jóvenes para que se alisten al ejército. Nadie habla del estrés post-traumático, de la ansiedad, del dolor, de todo lo que se puede perder. Todo el mundo sabe que cuando se va a la guerra hay consecuencias, pero nadie sabe realmente lo que eso significa hasta que es demasiado tarde. Si Bucky lo hubiese sabido jamás habría intentado salir vivo de aquella cama metálica. Una noche se habría mordido la lengua con la esperanza de morir ahogado en su propia sangre y habría terminado con todo.

Ahora es demasiado tarde para eso.

Después de todo lo que pone en su hoja de servicios, de todas las noticias que han publicado sobre él y su valentía, no puede suicidarse en la soledad de su casa. Los periodistas se convertirían en carroñeros que se dedicarían a hacer preguntas insidiosas y crueles que emponzoñarían su memoria y la de su fallecida madre. Hablarían del héroe roto y abandonado que no pudo sobrevivir a su propia vida, esa por la que tanto había luchado. La prensa sería cruel, incluso cuando no quisiese serlo, porque esa realidad sería bastante brutal e irónica.

Por eso sigue vivo, con la fuerza suficiente como para levantar una botella para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. La confusión y el olvido que trae consigo el alcohol es gloria para él. Si se mueve y va al gimnasio es para poder seguir bebiendo, para poder levantar aquella abominable pieza de metal y beber hasta caer y no poder levantarse del suelo, hasta arrastrarse por el suelo sin saber adónde quiere ir.

Es lamentable, es patético y lo más vergonzoso que ha hecho jamás, pero no puede ni quiere evitarlo. Vivir sobrio más de lo estrictamente necesario es terrorífico, además cuando se queda inconsciente por el alcohol no sueña, no tiene pesadillas por tanto y eso es una bendición de la que no quiere huir.

Le gusta vivir en esa nebulosa realidad, esa que a veces no le permite saber qué hace realmente. Algunas mañanas se levanta junto a su propio vómito, otras encuentra la cámara colocada en el centro del salón y en ella hay vídeos de él despidiéndose de su vida, o cantando cualquier canción que adorase, otras se ha encontrado con extraños en su cama que no sabe exactamente cómo les convenció para ir a su casa, mujeres y hombres que salen en silencio tras beber un vaso de agua que él les ofrece.

Mientras sus vecinos no se quejen todo está bien, no quiere molestar a nadie. A veces ha recibido miradas de pena, pero es fácil ignorarlas cuando todavía está mareado. De todos modos no se cruza demasiado con ellos, sólo con su vecino de enfrente que siempre intenta iniciar una conversación amigable que no sabe qué significa exactamente. Su vecino, Steve, siempre sonríe y le obliga a pararse unos minutos para hablar de lo que sea, quizás esté intentando que no se sienta tan solo, no está seguro, pero no se detiene a pensar demasiado en él.

Pensar es malo, pensar es ser consciente de la vida de mierda que lleva y odia con todo su ser. Pensar es buscar una salida que no puede permitirse, al menos no durante unos años hasta que el mundo se olvide de él, cuando no celebren el aniversario de su llegada. Pensar es ver las botellas amontonadas en el suelo junto a restos de comida que se obliga a ingerir para no perder masa muscular y que ese horrible brazo de metal le provoque más dolor del necesario.

Ya ha aceptado parte de su miseria, puede llegar a aceptarla toda con el tiempo, es optimista. Ha tenido una semana lo suficientemente mala que le va a ayudar a ver todavía mejor lo triste que es seguir viviendo como lo hace él. Y una botella siempre le ayuda.

Cuando esa noche tira la botella vacía y se arrastra por su apartamento para coger otra, presiente que esa noche va a tocar fondo. Tocar fondo es bueno, lleva esperándolo desde que salió del hospital con la terrible noticia de que tendría que vivir con el recordatorio de todo lo que vivió en aquella cueva. Cuando abre la botella y le da el primer sorbo decide salir. A veces le gusta subir hasta la terraza, el ascensor no llega hasta allí, pero vive en el último piso por lo que es fácil para él llegar, aunque sea a cuatro patas.

Con la botella en la mano sale. Lleva unos pantalones de tela oscuros, una camiseta ancha granate y una mugrienta bata de rayas azules y negras. Es un aspecto lamentable, y más cuando se ve los pies desnudos, pero no le importa.

Sale dando traspiés y con las llaves repiqueteando en su bolsillo. Consigue subir parte de las escaleras de pie, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y un par de tramos tiene que hacerlos apoyando las manos para evitar una caída. Es patético y, si pudiese, se grabaría para poder reírse de sí mismo y llorar por la vida que siempre soñó y ahora se le escapa entre botellas y lágrimas.

Cuando llega y siente el aire golpearle la cara, cierra los ojos y se deja embargar por un sentimiento de libertad no bien recibida. Cuando estaba preso todo era mejor, mucho más fácil. Tenía una meta, buscaba una salida y sabía exactamente cuál debía ser. Pero ahora, ahora no tenía nada. Le habían dejado claro que jamás volvería a estar apto para el ejército, que merecía una vida civil, lo bastante tranquila y apacible como para que no sufriese ataques de pánico o ansiedad más de lo estrictamente necesario. Le habían dejado libre, sin ninguna meta a la que aspirar, con un cerebro que no funcionaba bien y un cuerpo mutilado que odiaba con todo su ser. Oh… y una paga lo suficientemente alta como para poder alquilar un pequeño apartamento y beber diariamente hasta perder el sentido, incluso podía comprar un poco de comida. Eso le habían dejado, y un estúpido psiquiatra que sólo visitaba cuando necesitaba alguna pastilla para calmar los nervios.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, da traspiés hasta llegar al borde. Le gusta asomarse. Si algún día tiene la suerte de caerse hay suficientes vídeos en su casa que pueden documentar los últimos meses de su vida y que señalen que, muy posiblemente, se deba a un accidente a causa de su borrachera. Bucky ha visto algunos de sus vídeos. Siempre empieza sentado en el sofá, pero conforme habla de su asquerosa vida, se pone de pie o se arrastra por el suelo para poder levantar distintas botellas o papeles del ejército que guarda y son confidenciales, pero que él muestra a la cámara con una sonrisa deprimente mientras explica qué significa cada uno de ellos y a lo que está obligado a callar. También hay canciones grabadas cantadas por él, la mayoría de ellas deprimentes que hablan de miseria y soledad, sin embargo, algunas van dedicadas a su madre, son canciones que ella solía escuchar y cantaba mientras hacía diferentes cosas por la casa, también le ha dedicado canciones recientes que cree que podrían gustarle. Suenan mejor de lo que deberían teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, en un par de ellas se retira de la cámara para poder vomitar y, después de eso, continúa con voz ronca hasta que ya no puede más.

Si algún día hacen una película sobre él, espera que le dediquen especial atención a su caída. La forma en la que pasó de ser un héroe, un superviviente, a un ser lastimoso ser humano que sólo sabe malgastar su paga en alcohol. Suplica que puedan captar la tragedia que le supone el seguir vivo y no suicidarse por culpa del recuerdo de su madre a la que no puede hacerle eso.

Se asoma con la botella en la mano y sonríe cansado. Es estúpido seguir vivo. Y más cuando se hace por la razón tan absurda de no cargar con la culpa a su madre ya fallecida, pero hay algo en Bucky que se aferra a la vida, aunque sea a través de una botella. Siempre que hace eso llora sin poder evitarlo, porque esa no debería ser la única razón que evitase que un día saltase al vacío.

Se pone de puntilla y observa el asfalto, los coches que pasan más veloces de lo debido, los transeúntes que pasean despreocupados y esos que llevan prisas para no llegar tarde a algún sitio. A Bucky le gusta observar porque le recuerda a un pasado feliz que perdió el día que echó los papeles para entrar en el cuerpo militar por tener un sueldo pronto y saldar su cuenta con la universidad lo antes posible. Desvía su mirada al cielo y empieza a llorar.

Ojalá jamás hubiese sobrevivido.

De repente siente unas manos aferrarse a su bata y tirar de ella. Pierde el equilibrio y termina de rodillas en el suelo. Es una caída estúpida que podría haber evitado de no ser por la media botella de whisky escocés que se ha bebido hasta el momento y que rueda por el suelo derramando un poco de su contenido.

Está mareado a causa del sobresalto, pero se obliga a alzar la mirada y enfrentarse a la persona que ha tirado de él con semejante violencia. Ante él está su vecino, pequeño y escuálido como siempre, con la respiración levemente alterada y el pelo casi perfectamente peinado con la raya al lado. Las luces de un estúpido edificio de la zona le ciegan levemente y la silueta de su vecino la ve difuminada por el brillo. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal azules y una camiseta blanca que le está grande y unas zapatillas de casa. Bucky sabe que algunas veces sube a la terraza para despejarse, trabaja como dibujante desde su casa y a veces necesita un respiro. Los dos son los únicos que suben allí, sin embargo, es la primera vez que coinciden.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le pregunta con voz temerosa.

Bucky sabe qué cree que estaba pensando. Sonríe, le dedica una de esas muecas tristes que son lo más parecido a una sonrisa que en esos días puede ofrecer.

\- Sólo miraba, me gusta observar el mundo.

Ese mundo en el que no sabe muy bien cómo encajar más allá de ayudar a la viuda Fischer cuando llega con las bolsas de la compra, o recogiéndole el bastón al señor Clegg, o al llevar a cabo cualquier gesto de cortesía con sus vecinos.

\- Es peligroso… y más en tu estado –añade dudoso.

Bucky ríe despreocupado.

\- No te preocupes, lo hago continuamente –dice intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-. Además, no es mi intención que mi cuerpo acabe desparramado por la acera –bromea.

No ha perdido su sentido del humor, pero se ha vuelto mucho más negro y más cruel. Bucky nota que quiere decir algo, pero al final decide callarse, es lo mejor. Quiere levantarse, pero su cuerpo se tambalea y acaba teniendo que apoyar la mano en el suelo para evitar caerse del todo. Steve se acerca a él y le ofrece una mano que Bucky mira sin comprender bien qué está pasando.

\- Déjame ayudarte –le murmura con un deje que suena a súplica.

Bucky le mira directamente a los ojos. Siempre le han gustado los ojos de Steve, son azules y brillan como lo hacían los suyos antes de ver caer el primer soldado enemigo a causa de sus balas. Pero el azul de Steve es como el del cielo en un día soleado, son preciosos. Bucky podría llevarse horas mirándolos fascinado. En ese preciso instante sus ojos brillan dolidos, suplican que le deje ayudarle. Tras unos segundos de silencio decide coger su mano y utilizarla como apoyo para poder levantarse.

Sus dedos rozan la palma de su mano y se deslizan hasta que Steve los atrapa en un sólido agarre. Con la otra mano, la de metal coge su muñeca con cuidado de no apretar más de la cuenta. Todo el cuerpo de Steve se tensa cuando se impulsa y consigue alzarse. Quiere vomitar, dejarse caer al suelo de nuevo y no moverse durante horas, pero no hace nada de eso. Como puede retiene las nauseas y permanece quieto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sólo… sólo necesito tumbarme… volver a mi casa.

Su voz suena gangosa y nota la dificultad a la hora de pronunciar correctamente las palabras. Quizás pueda darse una ducha y despejarse un poco. No quiere dormir si puede evitarlo, el otro día tuvo una pesadilla y pensar en volver a la cama es aterrador. Por supuesto no piensa decirle nada de eso a Steve. Sus miserias deben quedarse en casa.

Steve le ayuda a no caer durante la bajada y Bucky sabe que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero está demasiado borracho para eso. Ya tendrá tiempo mañana.

\- No me siento cómodo dejándote así en casa.

Bucky le mira. Está seguro de que todo el mundo en ese edificio sabe que la mayoría de las noches pierde el conocimiento junto a una botella, así que no entiende la repentina preocupación de Steve. Quizás se deba a que es la primera vez que le ha visto tan borracho que no es capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos sin trastabillar.

\- Estoy bien.

Es una mentira tan obvia que no entiende como no se está riendo en ese preciso instante, o por qué no lo está haciendo Steve.

\- Ya sabes… no me voy a morir… no hoy al menos –añade con un hilo de voz.

\- Lo sé… es sólo que no me siento tranquilo… nunca me he sentido tranquilo… cada vez que te escucho cantar es un alivio porque sé que estás vivo…

Bucky mira la llave que se acaba de sacar del bolsillo de la bata. El llavero es una moto de plata, regalo de su madre por su cumpleaños, el último que le dio. No quiere separarse de él, pero se siente tranquilo sabiendo que lo tiene Steve. Su vecino es la primera persona que se ha molestado en entablar una conversación con él más allá del saludo. En caso de que algún día muera ahogado en su propio vómito se lo quedará la única persona que aprecia en esos días.

\- Toma –dice ofreciéndole las llaves-. Cada vez que temas que haya muerto porque llevas días sin verme puedes entrar.

Los ojos de Steve observan las llaves fijamente que cuelgan de sus manos. Bucky observa cómo se muerde el labio antes de cogerlas.

\- Gracias.

\- No te va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar.

Steve no dice nada durante varios segundos.

\- ¿Tienes…?

\- Tengo otro juego en casa, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

No lo está, posiblemente al día siguiente cuando esté sobrio y con una desagradable resaca se arrepienta. Pero quizás este sea un primer paso para mejorar su vida. Quizás así limpie más a menudo las botellas vacías e intente vivir con más dignidad para que Steve no vea la pocilga en la que habita.

\- Sí…

\- Gracias.

Bucky asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta. Le dedica una última mirada a Steve antes de desaparecer y encerrarse en su casa. La cámara está delante del sofá, siempre preparada para grabar sus momentos más escabrosos, a su lado están los papeles del ejército, alguna botella, ropa tirada… Ese es su hogar, el único sitio en el que puede refugiarse. Es un asco.

Camina hasta el baño y le da a la llave del agua caliente. Le gusta quemarse y salir de las duchas con la piel roja. El dolor le transmite cierta sensación de paz, quizás porque entre toda esa nebulosa en la que vive por culpa del alcohol, puede sentir algo, recuerda que sigue vivo y le ayuda a despejarse.

Todo su cuerpo se contrae cuando el agua ardiendo entra en contacto con su piel. Bucky se limita a cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí durante varios minutos. Es una mala costumbre que ha adquirido, pero que le reconforta. Como el alcohol. Le ayuda a soportar su propia vida.

Cuando sale es envuelve en una toalla y se dirige al salón. Aún está mareado y se siente con ánimos de hacer otro estúpido. No se viste para ello. Con la toalla sobre sí mismo va hasta el salón, enciende la cámara y empieza a hablar. Cada vez que las palabras le faltan, recurre al alcohol. No culpa a nadie de su captura, pero responsabiliza a los Estados unidos de su situación actual. Es un problema para ellos y es mejor intentar que el problema sea de otro. Enseña de nuevo los papeles que tuvo que firmar y las clausulas que le imponen. No puede hablar con nadie sobre lo ocurrido en aquel año de torturas y pruebas, ni con los psicólogos que quieren que visite por miedo a que se filtre alguna información, no puede pedir ayuda a nadie porque sería ponerles en peligro, tampoco tiene protección por si algún día alguien decide que el único sujeto capaz de sobrevivir no debería estar suelto, sino amarrado de nuevo a una mesa de experimentos… Es gracioso que le vendan al mundo como un héroe, y a la vez se lo quiten de encima como si fuese un montón de basura inútil. Está seguro de que el propio estado habría experimentado con él de no ser por la opinión pública en caso de que se descubriese. Si algún día hacen una película de él quiere que se sepa la opinión que tiene de los mandamases y todos esos ineptos que están en la cima del poder y ya no recuerdan que trabajan con seres humanos.

Cuando termina se queda tirado en el suelo y empieza a hundir sus dedos de metal en su piel, se da pellizcos que dejan marcas negras en su piel. Es una forma efectiva de no quedarse dormido. Mira a cámara mientras lo hace. Si alguien llega a ver los vídeos se horrorizará de la forma en la que lo hace, sin dejar de mirar a cámara, sin emitir ningún sonido.

\- Después de un año de torturas esto no es nada –explica.

Su brazo está lleno de moretones de distintos colores: amarillentos, morados, negros, rojos… duele con solo tocarlo, o incluso mirarlo. Es bueno que sólo salga de casa con camisetas de manga larga y jamás se las quite.

Cuando está lo suficientemente despierto se levanta y apaga la cámara. Necesita comer algo. Coge leche y mira que no esté en mal estado, después va a por una caja de cereales y de paso prepara una cafetera. Quiere ir al gimnasio más tarde y necesita mucho café para soportarlo. Necesita estar presentable para Thor que muy posiblemente le mirará desde donde esté para asegurarse de que no tiene peor cara de la habitual.

Mientras come evita pensar en su vecino que ahora tiene las llaves de su casa, las llaves con el llavero con forma de moto que su madre le regaló. No quiere pensar en él y, en cuanto puede, aleja ese recuerdo borroso de su mente.

 **Fin del prólogo**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí la primera parte. Comentarios y kudos siempre serán bienvenidos y me animarán a publicar más rápido.


	2. Capítulo I

Disclaimer:

Bueno, primer capítulo toca. Voy a intentar escribir uno todas las semanas, o al menos no tardar media vida entre uno y otro.

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo I**

Steve piensa en ir a la casa de su vecino si no escucha ningún ruido a lo largo del día, o le ve salir. Siempre ha tenido miedo de que se muera algún día y nadie se dé cuenta. La primera vez que pensó en eso, empezó a fijarse más en él, por si le veía alguna vez con alguien, en sus conversaciones con él alguna vez intentaba sonsacarle algo de información. Sabía que no tenía familia por las noticias que dieron sobre él, pero quería averiguar si tenía algún amigo que se preocupase por él. No tenía ninguno. Estaba solo, bebiendo su miseria en su casa sin nadie a quien acudir. Las veces que le había visto con alguien habían sido extraños con los que tenía sexo a los que no volvía a ver jamás. Su vecino estaba solo y a Steve le partía el alma ese hecho.

Bucky no es malo, no es un mal vecino siquiera con todo ese alcohol en el que se consume a todas horas a puertas cerradas. A veces canta, pero no es nada desagradable, ni demasiado alto, muchas veces Steve no distingue las canciones, pero la voz de Bucky es agradable incluso cuando se quiebra y es apenas un gemido doliente. La viuda Fischer le ha escuchado y alguna vez le ha comentado que debería haber sido cantante en vez de entrar en el ejército, no está molesta con Bucky, de hecho le agrada y aprecia que siempre le ayude cuando está cargada con bolsas. El resto de vecinos sólo hablan de él para lamentar su suerte, sobretodo Claire, una adolescente enamoradiza que lamenta que un hombre tan guapo haya acabado así, comentarios normales de una chica en esa edad que no comprende la gravedad del asunto. En general todos le aprecian y se entristecen cada vez que le ven llegar cargando botellas y un poco de comida, lo mínimo para vivir. El señor Clegg, un ex militar, le ha dicho que ha visto a muchos veteranos tirar su vida en un vaso de alcohol. No lo ha dicho, pero Steve está seguro de que habla por propia experiencia, aunque en su caso fue capaz de salir a flote.

Todos le aprecian y no saben qué hacer por él. No se puede ir a casa de nadie a decirle cómo vivir su vida, mucho menos cuando ninguno tiene ni idea de por lo que ha pasado. Siempre lleva camisetas de manga larga, pero los dedos de metal relucen cada vez que la luz incide sobre ellos. Único superviviente de todo un batallón con el que experimentaron con el fin de crear unos soldados invencibles; parte humanos, parte máquina. Una vez vinieron unos hombres de uniforme a hablar con Bucky y éste acabó invitándoles a salir de su casa y no volver jamás. El señor Clegg una vez comentó que posiblemente querrían haber continuado con los experimentos de los que Bucky escapó. Esa idea le horroriza.

Sin embargo, Steve está acercándose lentamente a él. Se esfuerza por entablar conversaciones y se interesa por él, también le invita a preguntarle por su vida. Jamás le ha juzgado, ni a criticado el que se acueste con extraños y beba hasta desfallecer. Hay una parte de sí mismo que comprende lo que está haciendo, la senda de autodestrucción que recorre y en la que busca dolor y más miseria de la que puede soportar. Entiende que es una forma de sobrevivir. Es una forma horrible de vivir, pero le da esperanzas porque eso significa que aún no se ha rendido.

De repente escucha la puerta de en frente y va a la entrada para mirar por la mirilla y ver que, efectivamente, es Bucky. Va con su ropa de deporte y unas gafas de sol tras las que esconde sus notables ojeras y su mirada triste y cansada.

Vuelve a su mesa de trabajo y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora que sabe que Bucky está bien es más fácil concentrarse. Durante horas de no se mueve de su sitio y se dedica completamente al encargo que le han hecho. A veces tener que hacer encargos puede ser algo tedioso y estresante, sobre todo cuando el pedido es aburrido o no gusta, pero este en especial le encanta. Se lo ha pedido Sam para ponerlo en el centro en el que trabaja para adornar el lugar de tal forma que quite algo de seriedad y solemnidad a la sala. Se trata de un poster en el que aparezcan ex soldados, todos ellos mostrando sus ganas de ganar la batalla de volver a la vida civil en la que muchos sienten que se asfixian.

Desde que empezó con el encargo ha pensado en hacerle un dibujo a Bucky, pero no está muy seguro sobre cómo se lo tomaría. Sería extraño ir un día y darle el dibujo, además no sabría qué decirle. Suspira y continúa con el poster. Algunos veteranos han posado para él, todos con una sonrisa al saber qué servirían de inspiración. Steve se ha esforzado en que se note perfectamente que son ellos. Quiere que cuando se vean, sean capaces de ver a través de sus ojos y está seguro de que eso les gustará y les animará a continuar luchando por vivir plenamente.

En ese grupo está otro prisionero de guerra con el que Sam trabaja. Steve ha hablado con él algunas veces. Es una mujer simpática y sonriente que acude religiosamente a cada reunión y habla de tanto en tanto de sus experiencias y sobre cómo lidia con algunos problemas que se le presentan día a día. No habla siempre, pero cuando lo hace nadie se atreve a hablar. La paz que transmite es reconfortante. Una vez comentó algo sobre Bucky y sobre cómo el ejército no iba a hacer nada por él, nada de lo estrictamente necesario. Al parecer es un caso demasiado mediático como para arriesgarse a que algo salga mal en caso de que intentasen readmitirle en el ejército.

Es un caso demasiado complicado y singular como para tomar medidas, es difícil que vuelvan a encontrar a nadie con un brazo metálico tras más de un año de haber desaparecido. No quieren crear protocolos de actuación para algo que no va a volver a pasar. Y mientras Bucky se dedica a tirar su vida.

A veces ha pensado en que podría hablarle de Sam, pero no cree que todavía sea oportuno. Hay algo en Bucky que le dice que no quiere salir del agujero en el que se hunde día a día. Steve conoce ese sentimiento de devastación del que no se quiere salir por más dañino que sea. Cuando murió su madre se llevó meses apartado del mundo y, aunque no entró en la misma espiral de autodestrucción que Bucky, se hizo mucho daño a sí mismo a través de la soledad y el silencio. No fue hasta que se encontró una tarde con Sam y le habló del accidente de Riley y de que había dejado el ejército que se dio cuenta de que la vida continuaba para el mundo. Se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse en ese estado de quietud y pena cuando había gente que le apreciaba y le necesitaba, gente a la que él quería. Reencontrarse con Sam fue como darse de bruces contra un muro, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba reaccionar.

Bucky necesita pasar esa misma experiencia, quizás tocar fondo.

Cuando esa tarde sale para ver a Sam no puede evitar mirar la puerta de su vecino. Quiere hacer algo por él, pero no sabe el qué.

Cuando se encuentra con Sam le enseña una foto de cómo va el póster a lo que Sam sonríe ampliamente.

\- Lo van a adorar.

Steve sonríe y guarda el teléfono mientras caminan hacia una cafetería. Sam habla de sus reuniones y cómo algunos le han preguntado por él, Steve es bien conocido por acompañar a Sam y, aunque no ha pasado por ninguna de esas experiencias, a veces habla con ellos y comparte lo que siente cada vez que ve cómo luchan por seguir viviendo después de todo por lo que han pasado.

\- Demasiado trabajo.

\- Eso es bueno –asiente Sam-. Pero la semana que viene te quiero una tarde por allí.

\- Por supuesto.

Están en una pequeña cafetería que ambos adoran. La dueña, Natasha, es una mujer pelirroja y con ella trabaja un hombre que Steve no está seguro si es su pareja o no. No hace falta que digan nada cuando Clint, la posible pareja de Natasha, les mira y sonríe.

\- Supongo que lo de siempre.

Ambos asienten.

\- Sentaros, ahora lo llevo.

Clint es sordo y, aunque lleva un implante con el que puede oír, a veces habla con Natasha en lenguaje de signos, como lo está haciendo ahora mismo mientras ellos se van a sentar.

\- Te veo preocupado –comenta Sam.

Y lo está. No puede evitar pensar en Bucky después de lo ocurrido esa noche. Nunca lo había visto antes así, tan borracho, tan triste… tan perdido. Tan desesperado que incluso le ha dado las llaves de su casa por quién sabe qué razón.

\- Mi vecino…

\- Supongo que hablas de Bucky.

Steve asiente y entonces llega Clint con sus cafés. Cuando se retira le da un sorbo antes de continuar.

\- Estoy preocupado.

\- Siempre estás preocupado.

\- Esta vez es diferente. Siempre he sabido que estaba mal, pero anoche le vi por primera vez en mitad de una de sus borracheras… Estaba asomado en la azotea del edificio –explica sin saber si hace lo correcto al contárselo a Sam-. Pensé que quería tirarse o algo.

No es la primera vez que hablan de Bucky, Steve le ha pedido consejo a Sam sobre cómo acercarse a él. Si bien no son amigos, le ha servido para tener una mínima relación con él. Por supuesto no le ha hablado de todas las noches que le escucha cantar, ni de algunas cosas que le ha contado, no es importante, pero Steve siente que eso es algo que Bucky no quiere compartir con nadie.

\- Creo que esperar morirse algún día.

\- ¿Crees que piensa seriamente en suicidarse?

\- No, creo que simplemente espera morirse pronto de la forma que sea, aunque no de su propia mano, no directamente al menos.

Steve sabe que Sam no se extraña, en el centro en el que está ha tratado con casos similares y algunos de ellos no consiguieron recuperarse.

\- Tengo miedo de que algún día aparezca…

Muerto. Tiene miedo de que aparezca muerto, pero la palabra se le atraganta.

\- Lo sé.

\- Encontrarle en su piso, solo y sin nadie que se encargue de él.

\- Lo sé.

No es la primera vez que han tocado el tema, aunque las veces anteriores se han dedicado a revolotear sobre el tema. Es la primera vez que lo están hablando claramente.

\- Anoche me dio su llave.

Sam le mira curioso.

\- Cuando le encontré le acompañé a su casa y me dio su llave. Creo que teme…

Sam coloca su mano sobre su hombro y le transmite cierta energía que Steve agradece.

\- No quiero que crea que está solo.

No quiere que esté solo. No quiere que siga bebiendo y cantando solo en su piso, y follando con desconocidos por sentirse menos solo. Quiere que sepa que tiene un amigo, que Steve quiere ser su amigo.

\- Te ha dado su llave, confía en ti. Estoy seguro de que de alguna forma te considera su amigo, ahora sólo tienes que demostrarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Habla con él, pero no esperes a encontrarlo en el ascensor, ve a hablar con él. Inténtalo.

Steve asiente y después de eso el tema se va diluyendo poco a poco. El café está delicioso y es fácil alejar a Bucky durante un rato de su mente y tener un rato agradable con Sam. Le gusta estar con él, Sam es una persona positiva y con él sólo tienes la opción de pasarlo bien, incluso en los malos momentos porque él te dejará desahogarte y, de alguna forma, te hará sentir mejor al final.

Cuando se despiden, Steve vuelve a casa sintiéndose positivo, con ganas de ir a hablar con Bucky. Sin embargo, cuando lo ve saliendo por la puerta arreglado para salir sabe que no es el momento.

\- Sigo vivo –dice con su típica sonrisa triste.

Sabe que intenta realmente sonreír y mostrar algo de alegría, pero su mueca siempre suele tener un deje de tristeza que la transforma en un gesto que duele verlo.

\- Me alegro –replica y nada más decirlo se siente estúpido-. Espero que lo pases bien.

Bucky mantiene su sonrisa y ahora además puede ver la desesperación brillar en sus ojos azules.

\- Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana.

Steve piensa en preguntarle si algún día podrían tomar un café juntos, pero permanece callado. No es el momento.

\- Hasta mañana.

Bucky sigue su camino y Steve va a su casa. Tiene que hablar con él, encontrar la forma de acercarse sin que Bucky sienta que le tiene lástima. No sabe cómo hacerlo, posiblemente se equivoque, pero es mejor eso que seguir como hasta ahora. Sabe que su amistad no va a provocar un milagro, que los problemas de Bucky no van a desaparecer, ni va a dejar la bebida, pero quizás sea un paso importante en su vida para empezar a vivirla de nuevo.

En la soledad de su casa se va a su estudio y saca papel y lápiz, quizás quede raro, pero quiere darle un dibujo a Bucky. No va a ser nada demasiado extraño, ni elaborado, sólo un simple boceto. Un gesto de buena voluntad, le cocinaría unas galletas, pero entre sus muchas virtudes no se encuentra la mano en la cocina.

Piensa en todas las veces que le ha visto vestido, no con su bata vieja y gastada. Le gusta llevar vaqueros oscuros y camisetas ceñidas al cuerpo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se le marquen los músculos. Su pelo casi por los hombros siempre despeinado y con mechones tapando parte de sus ojos, excepto cuando sale a algún club como hoy que lo lleva recogido perfectamente. Lo dibuja con su expresión triste, sus facciones relajadas, aunque siempre con ese deje de tristeza y melancolía. No quiere dibujarle sonriendo, no sabe cómo son sus sonrisas realmente, lo que hace esos días dista mucho de expresar ni un atisbo de felicidad. El día que le dibuje sonriendo será porque realmente le ha visto sonreír y no tendrá que imaginarlo.

No sabe lo que va a pensar cuando lo vea, pero no le importa, es un primer paso para acercarse a él. Quizás si le gusta pueda convencerle de que se lo da a cambio de un café.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al amanecer abre los ojos y se encuentra con una melena negra. La mujer sigue en su cama, lo que no le extraña demasiado, es temprano. Se levanta y va a hacer café. Necesita despejarse y quizás la mujer cuando se despierte también lo necesite. No le gusta ser descortés con quienes se acuesta, no ve la necesidad de hacer a nadie miserable ni que se avergüence de haber pasado un buen rato juntos. Es un gesto que no le cuesta.

Cuando la mujer sale de su habitación, vestida, pero despeinada le ofrece una taza de café que ella acaba aceptando sin saber muy bien qué significa, pero que agradece con una sonrisa tímida. Cuando se prepara para irse ve que pretende darle su número de teléfono, así que la detiene lo más suave posible. No está para relaciones de ningún tipo. No sabe cómo relacionarse con la gente. Ella asiente y le dedica una sonrisa antes de irse, que Bucky intenta corresponder. Al asomarse para ver cómo se va, se cruza con Steve.

\- Sigo vivo –dice en tono de broma.

Quizás sea una broma macabra, pero no puede evitarlo. El humor negro es lo que ha evitado que se vuelva loco. Steve le saluda y se mete en el ascensor con la chica a la que también saluda. Es demasiado educado.

Bucky cierra la puerta y mira su salón. Hay una botella en el suelo y papeles repartidos por el sofá. No sabe por qué, pero empieza a recogerlos y a guardarlos en una carpeta. Tira la botella y arregla un poco el salón. Steve no va a entrar en su casa, no espera que lo haga en los próximos días, pero en caso de hacerlo no quiere que piense que vive en una pocilga. No es que normalmente esté especialmente sucia, pero entiende que tener platos con restos de comida por ahí, botellas, papeles y basura en general puede provocar esa opinión cuando es la primera vez que se entra en su casa.

No es que le importe demasiado lo que piense el resto del mundo, ya le han visto tambalearse por las escaleras y tirar bolsas llenas de basura, pero hay un límite que no quiere pasar. No sabe cuál es, pero puede verlo. Quizás no quiera dar más pena de la debida. O quizás no quiere que nadie piense que su madre no le educó para ser una persona mínimamente decente.

Se toma otra taza de café cuando termina y mira el lugar más despejado y limpio. Hay algo que se remueve en su interior. Recuerda los días en los que todo a su alrededor estaba impecable. Al igual que su madre tenía una necesidad de verlo todo perfecto, todo limpio y organizado para facilitar su vida, pero desde que volvió no le había dedicado demasiado tiempo a nada. Ni siquiera a su aspecto, con lo coqueto que había sido…

Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y piensa en los días en los que siempre había estado perfectamente cortado y peinado con la ayuda de un poco de gomina para evitar que ningún mechón se le revelase. Siempre bien aseado, afeitado y vestido. Ahora sólo se preocupa cuando sale por las noches en busca de un cuerpo al que poder tocar y entregarse por unas horas para no sentirse tan solo.

¿Qué ha sido de esa persona?

Se ha quedado en esa mesa de laboratorio gritando su rango, nombre y número de placa. Esa persona se ha quedado atrás y sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez cada vez que es consciente de que ya no es él mismo. Es un fantasma, una cáscara vacía que vive por inercia y por no cargar en el recuerdo de su madre un pecado que no merece.

Cierra los ojos y se deja caer en el sofá, está demasiado cansado para beber incluso. Unas horas de sobriedad no le vendrán mal para salir del embotamiento en el que se encuentra. Quizás incluso pueda coger el libro que lleva intentando leer durante semanas. Otra cosa que ha perdido, la capacidad de leer libros como antes. Con lo que le había gustado…

Antes le habían gustado muchas cosas que no le despertaban el mínimo interés, aunque en esos días nada despertaba su ilusión. No habían cambiado sus gustos, simplemente habían desaparecido. Alguna vez, tres veces en ese casi año que llevaba en la calle, había conseguido meterse en la cocina y hacer una receta de la cocina típica de Rusia que su madre adoraba: unos pryanikis. Las tres veces los había acabado vomitando a causa de la culpa que le carcomía y le revolvía todo el estómago. Remover recuerdos le sentaba mal y era su estómago el que más lo sufría, también por culpa del alcohol que consumía. La tercera vez que los hizo sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado, pero era el cumpleaños de su madre y había sentido la necesidad de hacerlos. Sabía hacerlos exactamente como ella los hacía y estaban deliciosos. Una lástima que acabasen en la basura o el váter. Su madre lloraría hasta no poder más al ver el destino de los pryanikis.

Quizás debería volver a hacerlos. Echa de menos a su madre y esos dulces eran sus preferidos, es la mejor manera de recordarla. Una de las pocas cosas de su vida actual que consiguen de él algún tipo de reacción por su parte, que su corazón palpite y sienta algo más allá de hastío y desesperanza.

Se levanta con pesadez del sofá y mira los ingredientes que tiene. Le faltan un par de cosas, pero no va a salir ahora a comprarlas. Al día siguiente cuando vaya al gimnasio se pasará a comprar. No tiene ganas de salir si puede evitarlo. Sabe que debería comer, que podría aprovechar el viaje a la cocina y comer algo, pero no le apetece demasiado, tampoco se detiene a mirar las botellas. Es uno de esos días en los que no le apetece nada. Es uno de esos días en los que se limita a beber agua y a estar simplemente. Es un día en el que se siente vacío. Sería fácil abrir el whisky y beber hasta sentirse lo suficientemente confuso como para arrastrarse en busca de algo que comer, o hablar para sí mismo sobre lo asquerosa que es su vida. El alcohol le ayuda a sentir algo, aunque sólo sea pena por sí mismo, o incluso odio.

Sin embargo, se vuelve al sofá con una botella de agua, a veces no sentir nada es relajante, por supuesto no puede estar en ese estado demasiado tiempo, porque entonces es cuando se acumulan en su cabeza ideas y deseos de terminar con ese vacío e ir con su madre. Ella es la única persona que aún hoy consigue hacerle sentir algo. Pero cuando ese deseo es demasiado abrumador se lanza a por una botella porque sabe que no es lo que su madre querría para él. Mientras hay vida hay esperanza, y está seguro de que su madre espera que sea capaz de salir de ese pozo en el que se ahoga sin querer evitarlo, mucho menos en días como ese.

De repente escucha el timbre de su puerta. Es la segunda vez que alguien llama a su puerta desde que se mudó allí y teme que sean las mismas personas que la primera vez. Se levanta sin prisas y va hasta la puerta. Cuando abre y se encuentra a Steve no sabe qué decir.

\- Tienes una llave para cuando quieras asegurarte de mi estado.

\- Sabía que me abrirías –replica con una sonrisa suave.

Bucky observa que lleva un folio en las manos. Siente casi curiosidad por saber qué es eso, se siente extraño el querer saber algo.

\- Tú dirás.

No intenta sonreír, sabe que saldrá una mueca más deprimente de la habitual.

\- Bueno, sólo quería darte esto. Es un boceto y no está muy bien, pero quería dártelo. Llevas meses aquí y jamás te había dado ningún detalle de bienvenida… Mi madre habría hecho galletas, pero es mejor que no pruebes jamás unas galletas hechas por mí…

Está nervioso, pero no es por él, no es porque él esté causando eso, han hablado demasiadas veces como para que ahora se ponga nervioso. Está nervioso por lo que va a darle, por si no le va a gustar.

\- Soy artista como ya sabes, así que he pensado en hacerte un dibujo… bueno, es más bien como un boceto.

Bucky no lo nota, pero sus labios se curvan de forma imperceptible y durante unos segundos su expresión triste desaparece. No es una sonrisa, pero es un cambio que no pasa desapercibido para Steve que para de hablar y le da el dibujo. Cuando Bucky lo coge, sus ojos se abren fascinados. Es precioso. Es él, con su expresión melancólica y triste, con su mirada azul perdida y sus ojeras. No muestra un héroe de guerra, no muestra al sargento Barnes, sino a Bucky. Hace tiempo que no se ve a sí mismo. Los periódicos, revistas, telediarios… todos pusieron una imagen de él mostrando a un héroe, a un superviviente americano que volvía del infierno. Obviaron sus raíces, no mencionaron el nombre de su madre y nadie habló de la persona destrozada que volvía a casa. Sólo hablaron del sargento, pero jamás del hombre. Y después de tanto está viendo una imagen suya, es algo real.

\- Gracias –consigue decir casi sin aire-. Es precioso, no… no deberías haberte molestado.

\- Llevo tiempo pensando en darte uno y… y creo que ahora es el momento. Sé que es una… especie de regalo de bienvenida, pero me gustaría intercambiarlo por algo.

Bucky ríe. Steve se tensa al escucharla, no es un sonido agradable, no cuando es una risa desesperada.

\- No creo que tenga nada que pueda interesarte.

\- Al revés, tienes algo que sólo tú puedes darme.

\- No pienso darte mi brazo de metal –bromea-. Dolió horrores que me lo pusieran, y no pienso dárselo a nadie, ni por una obra de arte como esta.

Steve ríe inseguro. Es una broma, pero las bromas de Bucky tienen un toque negro y despreocupado que le cuesta digerir cuando se refieren a lo que le pasó.

\- No, me refería a ti.

Eso no se lo esperaba. No se considera buena compañía y Steve lo sabe, le ha visto demasiadas veces tambalearse como para no saber lo jodido que está.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café algún día?

Definitivamente no esperaba algo así de Steve, por muy amable que sea, por mucho que se preocupe es consciente de que no es una buena compañía. Y quiere decírselo, pero no puede. Steve es una buena persona. Es una de esas personas a las que no se les puede negar nada porque lo merecen todo, como su madre. Y no puede decirle que no, no sabe cómo hacerlo.

\- No soy una buena compañía –le advierte-. Tú mismo lo has visto.

Piensa en el otro día, cuando Steve le recogió de la azotea. Quizás lo esté haciendo por pena, porque le ha visto demasiado solo, porque es consciente de lo solo que está. No quiere que se acerque a él sólo por pena. Ya se auto compadece lo suficiente cuando no se asquea a sí mismo como para que otro más lo haga.

\- No tienes que hacerlo por obligación. Quizás piensas que me haces un favor, pero lo cierto es que no sé estar con nadie, estoy bien solo. No hace falta que hagas esto por hacer una buena acción. Ya haces suficiente hablando conmigo por el pasillo.

\- Quiero hacerlo –dice Steve con seguridad.

Sus ojos azules brillan decididos, sin un atisbo de pena o compromiso. Bucky ve pasión en ellos y no sabe qué decir cuando esos ojos le miran con tanta intensidad. Se siente abrumado de repente, lleva demasiado tiempo sin que nadie se le acerque con intención amistosa, sin que nadie quiera conocerle o estar un rato con él y hablar con él, que la situación le supera.

\- Sólo un café –añade.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había quedado con alguien para tomar un café? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó un rato con alguien que no fuese para acabar en la cama? Fue antes de ir al ejército, cuando estaba terminando sus estudios. Después había estado demasiado agobiado para eso, y cuando había ido con sus compañeros se iban a la cafetería de la academia.

Antes él había sido una persona amigable. Había tenido buenos amigos que ahora estaban muertos por su culpa, personas con las que pasaba el rato y se reía. Había sabido disfrutar de la compañía tanto de sus ratos a solas. Eso se había acabado al volver, pero ahora Steve estaba en su puerta pidiéndole ir a por un café y se da cuenta de que una parte de sí mismo quiere tomarse ese café con Steve.

\- Un café –dice tras varios segundos de silencio.

No quiere salir de su casa para ese café, no quiere ir a una cafetería, ni tampoco ir a la casa de Steve. Se ha vuelto un ermitaño y salir de su casa más tiempo del debido no es algo que vaya a agradecer, muy posiblemente se ponga nervioso y quiera volver cuanto antes. Las veces que va al gimnasio todo está cronometrado para no tardar más de lo que sus nervios pueden soportar. El exterior es abrumador, siempre lleno de vida y emociones que hace tiempo es incapaz de sentir.

\- En mi casa –añade.

Observa cómo la sonrisa de Steve se agranda hasta que enseña sus dientes perfectamente alineados, muy posiblemente gracias a un aparato que tuvo que llevar cuando era adolescente. Bucky no puede evitar fijarse en esos detalles, no puede evitar fijarse en todo lo que le rodea y analizarlo en busca de datos. Es una costumbre que no se ha podido quitar después de tanto tiempo. Gracias a eso sabe mucho más de sus vecinos de los que a éstos les gustaría.

\- Después de comer.

\- ¿Traigo algo…?

\- No hace falta.

Steve asiente dudoso y empieza a retirarse.

\- No soy buena compañía –vuelve a decir-. Quizás me veas arrastrarme por el suelo porque…

\- No será la primera vez –le corta con una sonrisa leve.

Lo dice de una forma tan casual que Bucky se estremece. No le está regañando, no le está juzgando, no le está pidiendo que no beba antes del café. Simplemente está afirmando un hecho, como si ahora mismo dijese que el cielo está nublado. Y es agradable. Le recuerda al psicólogo al que tuvo que ir durante tres meses, pero sin ese tono que dejaba entrever que sabía algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender y que desquiciaba a Bucky cada vez que conseguía compartir algo de su experiencia como prisionero de guerra o sobre cómo lidiaba con la vida civil los primeros días.

\- Atente a las consecuencias.

Steve le sonríe y se va a su apartamento. Hay algo en su sonrisa que le tranquiliza y le dice que confía en él. Cuando Bucky cierra su puerta vuelve arrastrando los pies al sofá. Está agotado, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan agotado emocionalmente. El dibujo y el hecho de que va a tomar café mañana con Steve han provocado una leve reacción que se ha unido a los sentimientos que siempre resurgen cuando piensa en los pryanikis de su madre y no está acostumbrado a eso, no estando sobrio al menos. Sin embargo no coge una botella. Pese a todo sigue siendo uno de esos días en los que no quiere hacer nada más allá de limitarse a respirar. Y más estando tan cansado como lo está en ese instante

El día pasó lentamente para Bucky que no se molestó demasiado en moverse del sofá. Beber un poco de agua, ir al baño y mirar la comida con desgana. Esos días de penosa sobriedad le hacían desear los otros días en los que una botella de alcohol era su amiga y podía vivir en una agradable nebulosa de sentimientos confusos de odio y pena en los que todo importaba lo suficiente como para seguir viviendo. Pero esos días en los que sentir era cansado le aterrorizaban. Todo daba igual y eso no debería ser así.

En algún momento se duerme y cae en un pesado sueño. Lo bueno de esos días es que está lo suficientemente agotado como para no luchar contra el sueño y cierra los ojos para entregarse a oscuras pesadillas que le despiertan entre gemidos ahogados.

Sueña con la cama de metal a la que estuvo atado. Sus pesadillas siempre empiezan así. A veces revive su experiencia, el dolor, los pinchazos; en otras ocasiones consigue escapar y se encuentra perdido en mitad de una ciudad que no reconoce… En esa ocasión termina en mitad de un valle nevado. Todo es blanco y excesivamente puro, pero su sangre mancilla la imagen. A cada paso que da deja un rastro carmesí que emponzoña la bella imagen. Sus pies se hunden en la nieve y cada vez le pesan más y se va hundiendo poco a poco en la nieve sin que él pueda evitarlo. Puede sentir el frío calar cada fibra de su ser, hasta enquistarse en su pecho y provocarle un dolor insoportable.

Se ahoga. La nieve no le deja respirar y por más que luche por salir a la superficie, en agujero en el que se hunde cada vez es más profundo. No tiene sentido intentar salir de allí, pero no hacer nada es peor. Notar cómo se hunde sin evitarlo es aún peor. Se desespera. Puede sentir la desesperación recorrer su columna vertebral y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Sus pies intentan escalar y sus dedos se clavan en la nieve congelándose en el proceso. Nada sirve. Sigue hundiéndose. Y todo a su alrededor se va oscureciendo y lo único que puede distinguir en esa oscuridad es su propia sangre. Su sangre lo impregna todo y mancilla la inmaculada nieve sin que comprenda de dónde procede. Hasta que ve con horror su brazo izquierdo separarse de su cuerpo, caer lleno de sangre, salpicando todo a su alrededor. No importa que intente cogerlo, siempre es demasiado tarde, su brazo desaparece entre la nieve. Y él se queda allí enterrado sin escapatoria posible, rodeado de nieve, lleno de sangre y sin poder salir de allí. Ahogándose a cada segundo, retorciéndose de dolor y angustia al no poder hacer nada.

Siempre despierta con la respiración agitada, sin aire, como si realmente se hubiese estado asfixiando. No hay gritos, jamás los hay. Le rodea un escalofriante silencio roto sólo por su respiración jadeante.

Esa noche despierta y casi se ahoga al coger aire. Está en el sofá, con la tele apagada, cuando lleva un cierto tiempo sin que nadie la toque se apaga sola. A lo lejos se escuchan algunos coches pasar, la ventana está abierta y llega el sonido. La botella de agua está tirada en el suelo. Y la manta con la que se estaba tapando está hecha una bola a su lado. Es de noche todavía, lo que le indica que ha podido dormir cuatro horas con suerte. Podría quedarse donde está e intentar dormir un poco más, su cuerpo se lo agradecería, pero después de esa pesadilla no quiere.

Se levanta y nota su cuerpo temblar. Necesita una ducha de agua caliente, siempre le relajan cuando despierta. Quiere coger una botella y llevarla al baño, pero piensa en Steve. Va a venir a su casa y, aunque ya le ha visto borracho, no quiere que le vea así hoy. Estar sobrio puede dar una peor impresión porque no hay excusas a su comportamiento. Está jodido y no hay nada más que decir. Dirá cosas inapropiadas y vomitará los pryanikis, será lamentable y patético, y Steve verá que no es el alcohol el que le empuja a actuar así, que de hecho le ayuda a comportarse.

Cuando el agua caliente golpea su piel cierra los ojos y soportar el dolor que le provoca. Es agradable. Durante su tiempo captivo siempre que le aseaban era con agua helada. Esa agua le quemaba al estar fría y hay algo reconfortante al sentir algo similar y, a la vez, tan distinto.

Tiene que ir al gimnasio y luego a comprar. Desde que volvió es raro que un día salga sobrio a la calle. Cuando sale se viste con tranquilidad y sale a la calle. El sol brilla demasiado para ser otoño y le molesta pese a que lleva gafas de sol, la gente habla despreocupada, los tacones de algunas mujeres resuenan y los coches pasan veloces. Cuando está borracho no es consciente de nada y ahora se fija en demasiadas cosas. Una razón más para ir siempre con un par de copas en el cuerpo.

En el gimnasio Thor le saluda con su usual sonrisa y le pregunta si más tarde quiere pelear un poco. Bucky suele negarse porque controlar la fuerza de su brazo de metal cuando ha bebido es difícil, pero ese día no hay excusas y asiente.

\- Muy bien amigo mío, cuando termines de calentar te espero en el ring.

Thor siempre habla como si estuviese proclamando algo. Gracias a eso todo a su alrededor parece más importante de lo que realmente. Thor ha conseguido que hechos tan insignificantes como que se coma un helado suene como algo heroico. Es divertido.

Cuando calienta va hasta el ring y empieza a pelear con Thor. Las normas son siempre las mismas entre ellos. Ambos conocen varios tipos de lucha y están permitidas todas ellas siempre y cuando no se ponga en riesgo la integridad física del otro. Bucky sabe más técnicas y golpes, pero Thor es una roca difícil de tumbar. Quizás si utilizase toda la fuerza de su brazo metálico podría tumbarle de un golpe, pero no está seguro y es evidente que no va a probarlo.

Thor es rápido y sabe dirigir cada uno de sus golpes con gran precisión, es fuerte y puede levantar a Bucky como si de una pluma se tratase. Es la única persona con la que puede pelear y que dura más de cinco minutos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o que incluso puede vencerle con su brazo de metal.

Tras varios minutos de pelea Thor decide dejarlo en tablas. Ambos están agotados y sus movimientos son más pesados. Bucky sabe que es la única persona allí capaz de luchar con Thor sin que éste gane. No es sólo por su brazo de metal, Bucky ha estado yendo años a escuelas de distintas artes marciales y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y es muy rápido, incluso con ese brazo. Cuando se baja hay un reducido grupo de personas alrededor del ring. Siempre pasa eso cuando pelean y es otra de las razones por las que no le gusta entrenar con Thor, odia el público. No muchos saben sobre su brazo, siempre lleva mangas largas y se venda la mano cuidadosamente para que nadie pueda ver el brillo metálico de sus dedos. Pero el que no sepan quién es exactamente no quiere decir que no sea incómodo el sentir miradas sobre él.

Cuando bajan algunos les aplauden, Thor se para con ellos, pero no Bucky que huye a otra zona del gimnasio para levantar algunas pesas. Cuando termina sale con paso rápido del lugar. Hay duchas, pero jamás las ha utilizado, cualquiera podría ver su brazo. Su historia es conocida, pero no su cara. Todo el mundo ha visto su brazo metálico, pero su rostro no fue muy difundido en los medios y, tras casi un año de aquello ha cambiado mucho: está menos demacrado y vuelve a parecer una persona. En las pocas imágenes que sacaron de él estaba demasiado enfermo, moribundo, su piel tenía una tonalidad amarillenta, su rostro está lamido y sus ojos estaban hundidos. Nadie le reconocería ahora mismo. Y quiere que siga igual, bastante tiene con que sus vecinos lo sepan y algunas personas más, al menos son discretas, en parte a petición del ejército.

Al salir va a comprar los ingredientes que necesita para los pryanikis. Cuando Steve los vea no sabe lo que va a pensar, posiblemente se sorprenda, nadie espera que sepa hacer nada más allá de beber. Algo comprensible. Cuando llega a casa se mete en la cocina. Debería pensar en comer algo, pero no tiene hambre. O más bien debería decir que no le apetece comer nada. Siente que cualquier cosa que ingiera va a acabar en la taza del váter. Quizás si bebe algo antes lo pudiese conseguir, pero quiere estar sobrio por una vez y mostrarle a Steve que no merece la pena, que es mejor vecino cuando está arrastrándose por el suelo.

Cuando termina de cocinar permite que el olor de los dulces recién hechos le rodee. Se siente enfermo y su estómago se remueve al recordar a su madre con una bandeja de pryanikis en las manos con una sonrisa amplia que sólo le dedicaba a él. Es la primera vez que los hace sin una botella en la mano y se siente mucho más enfermo de lo normal, el whisky siempre le ha ayudado a estar levemente mareado, siempre le ayuda a crear una atmósfera de irrealidad y lejanía que le hace ser menos consciente de su realidad. Y sin eso se siente peor.

Cuando Steve llega ve que trae una pequeña caja de galletas.

\- No hacía falta.

\- No puedo ir a casa de nadie con las manos vacías. Mi madre resucitaría sólo para regañarme.

\- Te estoy pagando ese increíble boceto. No hacía falta. Además he hecho algo, por lo que no creo que nos las comamos.

\- Entonces son para ti.

En los ojos de Steve hay un brillo de curiosidad que hace que Bucky se sienta cómodo. Cuando van al salón observa como Steve mira el lugar. Se muestra sorprendido por el orden es evidente.

\- ¿Te esperabas que fuese una pocilga?

\- No, no más que mi casa –contesta Steve con una sonrisa sincera-. Siempre me sorprende ver a gente que vive sola y es ordenada, no me imagino cómo puede ser eso posible.

Bucky mira a Steve fijamente, no hay mentira en su mirada. No parece que se esté excusando. Finalmente se encoge de hombros y va a la cocina. El café está esperando y los pryanikis también. Cuando vuelve Steve mira las galletas con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué son?

\- Una receta tradicional rusa que mi madre solía hacer.

\- ¿Rusa?

Bucky asiente, es normal que se sorprenda. Nadie quiere que un héroe americano no sea 100% americano. Los orígenes de su madre no se han comentado, como tampoco que él vivió unos años en Rusia cuando murió su padre antes de volver para la universidad.

\- Pryanikis, están buenos. Mi madre adoraba hacerlos con miel, así es como aprendí la receta.

\- ¿Los has hecho tú?

\- Claro.

\- Es increíble.

\- Aún no los has probado.

\- Con esa pinta sólo pueden estar deliciosos.

Bucky asiente y lo deja todo en la mesa. No permite que Steve ayude con nada, su madre también le educó bien y tener a Steve allí le ha recordado los buenos tiempos en los que él atendía las visitas de su madre. Es la primera vez que remueve sus recuerdos sin lamentarse por su pérdida.

\- ¡Está delicioso! –exclama Steve al probar las galletas y el café-. Es increíble…

Steve se come el primero con rapidez y se lanza a por un segundo pryaniki mientras bebe más café. Está todo bueno. Bucky le ve disfrutar antes de dar el primer sorbo a su café. No se da cuenta, pero sus labios se curvan muy levemente. No es una sonrisa, pero su expresión de eterno lamento desaparece por unos segundos.

\- ¿No vas a comer? –pregunta Steve.

Bucky asiente con la cabeza y coge uno. Sabe lo que va a pasar en cuanto le dé el primer bocado. Es algo muy desagradable, que va a mostrar otro sucio secreto que esconden esas cuatro paredes. Vuelve a sonreír, pero vuelve a ser esa mueca desagradable y lastimosa. Cuando da el primer mordisco mira a Steve fijamente.

\- Soy un cocinero excelente.

Steve nota que hay algo que no va bien, aunque no sabe exactamente el qué. Bucky está contento de que esté allí, no han hablado mucho, pero lo está disfrutando. O lo estaba hasta que empezó con la galleta.

\- No los hago a menudo, pero siempre me salen buenos.

Reprime la primera arcada. Sus pryanikis están deliciosos y no puede saborearlos como merecen. Pero le gusta ver a Steve disfrutarlos. Da un segundo bocado y se pregunta si podrá terminarse el suyo por primera vez.

\- Me has dicho que trabajas como dibujante.

\- Lo intento.

\- Después de ver tu trabajo dudo que lo intentes, debes tener trabajo.

\- Sólo era un boceto.

\- Por eso, no quiero ni pensar en lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Steve ríe e intenta esconder su sonrojo. Es adorable y a Bucky casi le da pena que vaya a tener que presenciar el que tenga que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Hablar con Steve siempre ha sido fácil, incluso después de verle deambular por el pasillo medio borracho. Steve es educado y amigable, incluso aunque es muy tímido.

Termina la galleta y entonces siente que no va a poder aguantar más. Se levanta corriendo ante la preocupada mirada de Steve y se arrodilla ante el váter. Piensa en su madre y en lo triste que estaría de verle así, incapaz de comer ninguno de sus platos.

\- ¿Bucky…?

Escucha la voz de Steve desde la puerta del baño. Hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Estoy bien… suele pasar.

Steve no dice nada, pero le acerca una toalla.

\- Gracias.

Se limpia la boca aún si levantarse. Sabe que no es importante el que Steve sepa o no si ha bebido, pero, de repente, siente que debe decírselo. Quiere que vea que no siempre está borracho.

\- No he bebido ni una gota –dice de rodillas y sin mirarle.

\- Lo sé –replica Steve con voz suave.

Su tono es tranquilo y despreocupado.

\- No me hubiese importado, pero me alegro.

Bucky le mira y ve que le está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa tenue, pero muy agradable. Entonces se da cuenta por qué siempre le ha agradado Steve, porque no le ha importado demasiado que le vea en cualquier estado y ha consentido en mantener sus conversaciones en el ascensor: Steve no espera nada de él. Siempre que hablan Steve está conforme con lo que sea. No es como sus superiores o compañeros del ejército que siempre han querido ver algo del muchacho que se fue de tour por distintos sitios. No espera nada de él, no sabe cómo era antes de lo ocurrido en su paso por el ejército. Simplemente está con él y agradece lo que le da; ya sean balbuceos, cortas conversaciones, o humor oscuro. Steve no le exige que mejore, no sabe qué esperar, porque simplemente no espera nada. Nunca se decepciona y jamás le juzga.

\- Quería que lo supieses –añade aunque no es necesario.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí…

Quiere decir que no puede comer pryanikis sin recordar a su madre, sin sentirse culpable, sin desear volver a su lado, sin necesitarla, sin que su mundo se desmorone un poco más a sus pies. Pero no le salen las palabras.

Se levanta y se enjuaga la boca antes de salir del baño.

\- Aunque yo no coma, disfruta las galletas.

Steve duda, pero acaba por hacerle caso y se come otra más. Está preocupado por Bucky, más que si estuviese borracho. Ha visto demasiada naturalidad en lo ocurrido. Steve siempre ha tenido la salud delicada y ha vomitado más veces la comida de lo que puede recordar, y sabe que Bucky está relativamente acostumbrado a eso. La forma en la que se ha levantado, en la que lo ha hecho todo indica familiaridad y eso le preocupa. Sabe que se alimenta mal, muchas veces ha visto lo que trae cada vez que sale a comprar, así que ha visto las botellas, la comida congelada y las barritas de vitaminas. Si además de comer mal lo vomita…

\- ¿Te pasa a menudo? –no puede evitar preguntar.

\- Sólo cuando cocino.

La respuesta es inmediata y parece sincera. No sabe qué quiere decir con eso.

\- Sólo cuando cocino los platos que hacía mi madre, o cuando como mucho, pero no hago eso a menudo.

Hay un tono de broma en sus palabras.

\- Otro regalo más de mi tiempo como rata de laboratorio.

Steve quiere hablarle de Sam, de las sesiones que hace en su centro y de lo mucho que le podría ayudar, pero no quiere decir nada que pueda hacer que Bucky se enfade. Es una situación muy difícil y no sabe cómo lidiar con ella.

\- No te preocupes, es menos grave de lo que parece.

No lo es, quiere replicar Steve, pero se calla. Le ha costado meses llegar hasta donde está y no piensa hacer o decir nada que pueda hacerle sentir incómodo y que su amistad acabe antes de empezar.

\- Sigo vivo, ¿no?

La risa de Bucky no es contagiosa, pero Steve le sonríe porque, pese a todo, hay algo en Bucky que le obliga a hacerlo. Seguramente esa desesperación en su voz, o el hecho de que lo recalque tan a menudo como si fuese un mérito.

Después de eso la conversación se centra más en Steve y en su trabajo como artista. Steve trabaja haciendo comisiones. También se presenta a concursos y ha ganado algunos. Vive bastante bien, su carrera tenía pocas salidas y el hecho de que él viva de su arte es un milagro. Ha tenido suerte. Steve no niega que tenga talento, pero admite que supo moverse en el momento adecuado delante de las personas correctas y eso le ha facilitado el que tenga un nombre. Ha diseñado varios posters de forma impecable que le han dado cierta fama, y su página de internet tiene una selección de obras que hacen que la gente quiera contratarle. Además es versátil y se atreve con todo lo que se le ponga por delante. Todo eso unido a su personalidad educada y el hecho de que es trabajador y jamás ha entregado nada fuera de fecha, ha provocado que mucha gente quiera volver a confiar en él.

Bucky le escucha interesado y Steve siente que todo está yendo de maravilla. El tiempo está pasando demasiado rápido y Steve se pregunta si Bucky querrá repetir la experiencia. Steve es tímido y le cuesta hacer amigos, así que durante un buen rato se come la cabeza sobre qué palabras debería utilizar.

\- Quizás deberíamos repetirlo –dice entonces Bucky.

Steve no es consciente de lo que ha hecho esa tarde para que Bucky diga eso, pero sonríe ampliamente ante sus palabras. Bucky no se ha reído, casi ni le ha dedicado esas amargas sonrisas, incluso ha vomitado; pero quiere repetirlo.

\- ¿En mi casa la próxima?

Bucky no sale demasiado de su casa; sólo para comprar comida, ir al gimnasio, o buscar a alguien con quien acostarse. No es mucho. Steve no controla los movimientos de Bucky, pero tras casi un año allí todos se han dado cuenta de cómo vive. Clegg no se sorprende, de hecho alguna vez ha dicho que le sorprende el que no esté peor.

\- Vale –dice encogiéndose de hombros-, pero no pienso comer nada, no quiero acabar de rodillas delante de tu váter.

Steve piensa que Bucky vomita más de lo que deja entrever.

\- ¿Te apetecería pasarte mañana a la misma hora?

\- ¿No tienes trabajo?

\- Lo bueno de trabajar en casa es que hago mi propio horario, por lo que puedo tomar un café con quien quiera cuando quiera –replica.

Bucky asiente.

\- Allí estaré entonces.

 **Fin del Capítulo I**

Pues eso es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Me despido pidiendo comentarios, un pequeño feedback para alegrarme un poco el día como intento de escritora con sus opiniones y sensaciones.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review en el anterior, es vida para mí :)

Hasta el próximo!


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: obviamente el Capitán América no me pertenece, esto lo hago por sufrir un rato.

Segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo II**

Después de ese primer café, se ha vuelto una costumbre el que se vean un rato todas las tardes. A veces Steve va a casa de Bucky, o viceversa. Bucky siempre trae algo, alguna vez ha sido él quien ha hecho el café, por alguna razón le sale mucho más bueno que a Steve. Según Bucky bebe tanto café que ha perfeccionado el arte de hacerlo. La mayoría de las tarde está completamente sobrio, pero un par de veces Steve le ha visto echar un poco de coñac a su café con una sonrisa mientras dice que está siendo un día largo. Steve intuye que sus días largos se deben a que no duerme algunas noches. Bucky vive con unos imborrables círculos negros bajo sus ojos, pero algunos días son más oscuros que otros. Ahora que Steve le está conociendo un poco mejor se pregunta cómo es posible que no se haya muerto, o haya colapsado.

Bucky apenas duerme, o come. Bebe demasiado la mayoría de los días hasta tal punto que cuando va al gimnasio, sus gafas negras le delatan. Algunas noches le escucha cantar con voz quebrada distintas canciones. Algunas veces quiere preguntarle por el nombre de los grupos o cantantes, pero no encuentra el momento adecuado.

Sam le ha dado algunas indicaciones para tratar con él, pero Steve siente que está haciendo las cosas mal porque no ve que Bucky mejore.

\- Al menos ahora tiene alguien con quien hablar –replica Sam-. Eso es mucho más de lo que hace un mes habrías esperado.

\- Ya… pero… Lo cierto es que la mitad del tiempo está bromeando sobre lo que le ha pasado y el hecho de que siga vivo.

Sam suspira. Steve ya le ha contado algunas bromas que ha hecho Bucky y, aunque no es la mejor forma de lidiar con lo que le ha pasado, no puede decir que sea lo peor que ha visto.

\- Steve, ya hemos hablado de esto. No se pueden hacer milagros. Las personas llevan su pena de distinta forma y Bucky necesita eso, al igual que necesita pasarse la mitad de las noches cantando.

\- También necesita dormir.

\- Y comer apropiadamente. Pero has conseguido en dos semanas más de lo que te imaginas. Sale de su casa, bebe menos, se relaciona contigo.

\- No es suficiente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si te obsesionas demasiado? –pregunta Sam exasperado.

Él sabe lo que pasa cuando uno se obsesiona demasiado con la recuperación de veteranos, cuando se les presiona demasiado al final acaban agobiándose y se sienten mal, o atacados, y todo el esfuerzo acaba tirándose por la borda. Teniendo en cuenta la historia de Bucky, Sam teme que Bucky se encierre en su apartamento y evite a Steve. Está seguro de que le cerrará la puerta en las narices y no querrá saber nada de él.

\- Vas a conseguir que se vuelva a encerrar en sí mismo porque la persona en la que confiaba le ha defraudado.

Steve le mira dolido.

\- Parte de la razón por la que está contigo seguramente es que está a gusto. No le presionas, no esperas nada de él, que cambie nada. No le has juzgado por deambular borracho por el pasillo, ni por acostarse con extraños. Y en el momento en el que vea que quieres que cambie, aunque sea por su bien, se va a sentir juzgado y atacado porque ahora mismo esas son sus técnicas para lidiar con el mundo.

Sam ve cómo Steve quiere decirle algo, replicarle. Sabe lo que le va a decir, y tiene razón, pero a la vez no la tiene.

\- No digo que sean una técnicas ideales, pero le ayudan. El camino de la recuperación es largo Steve, es muy largo y doloroso. No quieras hacer milagros en un día.

Cuando termina ve que las ganas de hablar de Steve se han aplacado.

\- Maggie, también estuvo captiva.

\- Lo sé.

\- Le costó dos años volver a relacionarse con relativa normalidad y salir a la calle sin tener que sufrir un ataque de ansiedad cada vez que salía de su casa.

Steve sabe todo eso. Maggie es una mujer fuerte que sobrevivió a meses de captura y torturas.

\- Ella, comparada con Bucky, estuvo sólo seis meses y tardo dos años en volver a vivir con normalidad. Bucky estuvo un año y además de torturas sufrió una mutilación y experimentaron con él. No vas a conseguir que lo olvide, o que lo supere sólo tomando café y hablando con él. Necesita tiempo Steve y tú tienes que dárselo.

Sam tiene razón, Steve es consciente de que Sam tiene razón, pero es frustrante y doloroso de una forma que Bucky no entiende.

\- Deja que él marque el paso.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Hasta que esté preparado.

Steve nota la mirada de Sam, le está advirtiendo de que no haga nada. Y hay algo más, como una promesa de que todo va a cambiar pronto.

Y todo cambia al día siguiente cuando Sam se presenta sin avisar en su apartamento. Aparentemente le trae unas fotos que le van a ir bien para el póster que está haciendo. Steve teme que Bucky huya en cuanto vea a Sam, pero no lo hace.

\- Debes de ser Bucky –dice Sam con una sonrisa.

Se dan la mano con naturalidad y Steve nota como el cuerpo de Bucky se tensa levemente.

\- Supongo que Steve ha hablado de mí.

La voz de Bucky suena un poco pastosa y temblorosa al tener a Sam allí. Está vestido con unos pantalones de tela con cuadros escoceses en tonalidades verde oscuro, una camiseta ancha azul y su bata de rayas azules y negra. A Bucky no le importa demasiado que le vean así vestido los vecinos, pero Sam es otra historia.

\- Supones bien.

Steve quiere callarle, pero no puede hacerlo sin que Bucky lo note. De repente quiere gritarle a Sam y recordarle las palabras que él mismo le dijo el día anterior.

\- Y espero que sepas quien soy yo, de no ser así creo que Steve y yo tendríamos un grave problema.

\- Sí, si eres Sam alguna vez te ha mencionado.

\- ¿Sólo mencionado Steve?

El tono casual y entretenido de Sam hace que Bucky se relaje. Sam no está centrando la conversación en Bucky, o su trabajo. Es una presentación más entre dos personas que tienen un amigo en común. Steve admira la forma en la que Sam sigue hablando, le enseña a Bucky las fotos y comenta algo más del póster. Y entonces están hablando sobre el trabajo de Steve y lo bueno que es. Cuando Steve quiere darse cuenta Sam está comentando que debería intentar hacer una pequeña exposición en algún café y Bucky está asintiendo.

\- Quizás ahora que somos dos podamos convencerle.

Bucky asiente, está relajado. Steve se pregunta cómo lo ha hecho Sam. ¿Cómo ha podido conseguir ese estado de tranquilidad en Bucky después de presentarse? La primera vez que Steve le habló de Sam, Bucky fue a su apartamento para coger un poco de coñac y echárselo al café, y apenas quiso saber nada más de Sam.

\- Bueno, no quiero robaros más tiempo, sólo quería dejarle eso a Steve.

Steve no quiere que se vaya, es evidente que Sam sabe cómo estar con Bucky sin que éste se sienta amenazado mucho mejor que él.

\- No es que interrumpas nada –replica Bucky.

Sam sonríe y Steve ve que ese es el cambio que ha estado esperando, ese es el avance por parte de Bucky que Steve ha estado deseando. Es una oportunidad que no quiere desaprovechar.

\- Si alguna tarde tienes libre, podrías pasarte.

Para sorpresa de Steve no es él quien dice esas palabras sino Bucky. Ha estado bebiendo un poco, siempre que bebe es un poco más amigable y, aunque sus bromas siguen siendo macabras, no tienen ese tono oscuro y retorcido que Bucky no controla cuando está completamente sobrio.

\- Por supuesto. Steve sabe las tardes que tengo libre y puede avisarme.

Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que Steve no entiende qué ha pasado exactamente. Sabe que el hecho de que Sam se haya pasado por su casa a esa hora no es casualidad y venía con la clara idea de que Bucky supiese quién era y qué hacía de la forma más natural posible. No se le ve tenso y transmite paz. A Steve siempre le ha fascinado esa capacidad de Sam, pero esa es la primera vez que tiene envidia y querría apoderarse de ella.

Steve no ve sus propios celos al pensar que Bucky pueda preferir la compañía de Sam sobre la suya. Sam tiene un don de palabra y una facilidad para hacer amistades que Steve ha admirado al él carecer de ambas características. Pero jamás le ha importado hasta ese instante en el que observa como Bucky le da la mano con una de sus forzadas sonrisas y Sam ni se inmuta. Steve no puede evitar mostrar preocupación o desconsuelo cada vez que Bucky curva sus labios en ese gesto lastimero, pero Sam no, él sigue sonriendo con tranquilidad.

\- Steve, avísame en cuanto quedéis en algo.

\- Sí claro.

\- Bueno, os dejo, tengo bastante que hacer todavía y veo que no llego a tiempo a ningún sitio.

Steve le acompaña hasta la puerta y mientras se despide Sam le guiña un ojo con una sonrisa.

\- Nos veremos, ya sabes que te espero una tarde de estas por allí.

Cuando se va y vuelve con Bucky tiene miedo de que le diga algo, pero no lo hace. Está tranquilo bebiendo su café bien cargado de coñac.

\- Es simpático –dice cuando se vuelve a sentar-. No esperaba que fuese tan simpático.

Steve no sabe qué decir.

\- No me ha dicho que algún día me pase por el centro de veteranos… Me cae bien. Estoy harto de que la gente opine qué es lo que debería hacer, o lo que es mejor para mí. Nadie lo sabe –concluye tomándose lo que queda en la taza.

Es una afirmación contundente. Steve se pregunta si cuando dice nadie se refiere también a sí mismo. Bucky se echa coñac en la taza antes de servirse más café y en el instante en el que sus labios tocan la bebida Steve está seguro de que Bucky es consciente de que es quien menos sabe lo que es mejor para sí mismo. Es consciente de su autodestrucción, pero no hace nada por escapar.

\- Por eso estoy aquí –lo dice en un murmullo que a Steve le cuesta escuchar.

Espera alguna broma por parte de Bucky, pero no dice nada más.

\- Avisa a Sam para que venga cuando pueda.

\- Claro, pasado mañana estoy seguro de que puede venir.

\- Bien.

Es extraño, pero agradable el que Bucky quiera que Sam les acompañe algunos días. Debería escuchar más a Sam y no dudar de los pasos que ha dado Bucky desde que le vio en la azotea y le dio su llave sin razón. Quizás algún día pueda ver a un Bucky que no esté sufriendo a cada segundo y que sea capaz de sonreír de tal manera que la sonrisa alcance a sus ojos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam es agradable y Bucky se sorprende al ser consciente de que no tiene miedo de que le hable de pasarse por las reuniones de ex veteranos. Las dos veces que ha estado con él, aunque habla de su labor en el centro, no lo hace de forma que parece que le está presionando para ir. La última vez que habló con uno de esos hombres en la recepción casi le obligó a ir con él a una reunión. Fue una situación muy violenta para Bucky que acabó huyendo del edificio saltando por la ventana. No ha vuelto a acercarse al edificio desde entonces. Sólo había querido información, no verse arrastrado a una habitación llena de gente mucho más valiente que él que, de seguro, no necesitaban ver algo tan lamentable como un hombre saltando por una ventana. Dos días después le visitaron dos oficiales del ejército para hacerle firmar unos papeles de confidencialidad y sobre los lugares a los que debería acudir en caso de querer tratamientos, los que acabó echando de su apartamento.

No quiere ayuda. La ayuda recibida hasta el momento le ha hecho más mal que bien. Además tampoco cree que le sirva de mucho, no es como si pudiese volver a ser el que era antes de todo aquello.

Cuando esa tarde vienen Sam y Steve a su casa, Bucky ha insistido en ello, todo está en relativo orden, no hay botellas por medio, ni restos de comida. Desde que ha empezado a relacionarse procura ser un poco más limpio. Le habría gustado hacer pryanikis a Sam, pero éste ha insistido tanto en que iba a traer algo que ha desistido, ya los llevará a la casa de Steve.

Sam trae una cajita de una pastelería y la deja en la mesa con una sonrisa.

\- La dueña ha insistido en que están deliciosos, espero que no me haya mentido.

Bucky asiente y va a la cocina. Steve y Sam son puntuales, por lo que siempre tiene el café preparado. Es extraño tener a alguien en su casa, aparte de a Steve, y más cuando también ha estado en el ejército. Pero Sam no parece un ex militar, no uno corriente al menos, no habla de sus días como soldado, parece evitarlo y no porque no quiera hablarlo delante de Bucky. No le gusta ese tema. Bucky lo entiende, aunque no hay muchos que lo hagan. La mayoría de militares con los que se ha cruzado hablan de sus tures con auténtica devoción y el deseo de volver allí, casi todos ellos son oficiales que ahora pasan los días en una oficina, así que posiblemente echen más de menos su juventud que los días con un arma en las manos.

Sam abre la cajita y Bucky ve los dulces, le recuerdan a unos dulces rusos, pero no está seguro.

\- Se llaman leche de pájaro, un nombre bastante extraño.

\- Ptichie moloko –susurra Bucky casi sin aliento.

Conoce esos dulces, su madre no los hacía demasiado, pero cerca de su casa había una pastelería que los hacía y estaban deliciosos. Su estómago se revuelve al pensar en su pasado en Rusia.

\- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Steve.

Se ha puesto blanco al verlos. ¿Podrá comerlos? ¿O acabarán en la taza del váter? La comida rusa le recuerda a su madre y su infancia, y es algo que remueve todo su cuerpo con culpa.

\- Sí, es sólo que esos son unos dulces tradicionales de Rusia.

Sam asiente.

\- Tiene sentido, la dueña es rusa –comenta.

Bucky les mira fijamente. Quiere ir a esa pastelería, quiere ver si hay más dulces, quiere comprar todos los dulces rusos que haya y llevarlos a su casa. No quiere comérselos, no podría aunque quisiera, pero le gustaría estar rodeado de su olor. Oler algo que le recuerde a su madre y sus orígenes hasta no poder más. Hasta asfixiarse y recurrir a la bebida, como siempre hace.

\- ¿Podríamos ir a la pastelería? –pregunta sin pensar demasiado.

Siente la mirada de los dos. Es absurdo, sabe que quiere hacer algo absurdo, pero quiere ir allí y comprar esos dulces. Todos los que pueda y llevarlos a casa.

\- ¿Ahora? –pregunta Steve.

No tiene mucho sentido, no cuando están ellos dos allí y el café está recién hecho, pero quiere ir allí. Quizás pueda incluso decir algo en ruso.

\- Podríamos tomar allí el café –propone Sam.

\- Sí, podríamos hacer eso.

Antes de terminar está en su cuarto vistiéndose. Se quita su bata y la tira al suelo, junto con sus pantalones y camiseta. Tiene que hacer la colada pronto, el montón de ropa sucia ya es bastante grande y pronto se va a quedar sin nada limpio que ponerse. Coge unos vaqueros oscuros y algo gastados y una camiseta roja. Mira los dedos de sus manos, tan brillantes… tiene que esconderlos. Busca la venda y empieza a cubrir su mano con rapidez. Es todo un experto en vendajes después de tanto tiempo. Cuando termina puede observar algunas imperfecciones a causa de la rapidez con la que lo ha hecho, pero está muy bien.

Cuando sale Sam y Steve están hablando en el salón y se callan al verle. Quizás estaban hablando de él, pero no le importa. No es idiota, está seguro de que Steve le ha hablado a Sam sobre él, sobre sus borracheras, sus canciones, sus parejas ocasionales y todo lo que ha tenido que presenciar por su causa. Muy posiblemente Sam le haya aconsejado en cómo tratarle. No le molesta, Sam es buena persona y, sea lo que le haya dicho, no ha provocado que Steve se meta en su vida de forma violenta. Eso unido a la buena voluntad de Steve y su buen corazón han conseguido que se relacione un poco más. Ha descubierto que puede mostrarse tal y como es; tan asquerosamente jodido sin que nadie le juzgue, o intente cambiar sus hábitos autodestructivos.

\- ¿Ya estás?

Bucky asiente. Está mareado y su estómago se revuelve sin piedad, pero está preparado. Y lo estará más después de terminar el vaso de whisky que tiene en la cocina.

\- Vayamos –dice saliendo al salón de nuevo.

No se ha peinado, no se ha mirado al espejo para ver si está medianamente presentable, si da miedo o pena mirarle. Debería haberlo hecho, aunque no hubiese servido de nada. Van caminando sin demasiada prisa, Bucky mira a cada esquina y memoriza el recorrido. Ir por sitios nuevos siempre le genera estrés y lleva meses sin salir de los tres recorridos que tan bien conoce: el gimnasio, el mercado y el club al que va algunas noches cuando quiere… necesita acostarse con alguien. Ir con Steve y Sam le relaja, se siente menos desprotegido, pero aún así necesita analizar cada esquina, cada cruce, cada punto ciego, cada posible vía de escape. Es una locura, pero no puede evitarlo y le tranquiliza.

\- Lo lleva una pareja joven, bueno creemos que son pareja, aunque no estamos muy seguros… No es una pareja convencional –comenta Steve por hacer conversación-. No pegan nada.

Sam ríe a su lado.

\- Ya los verás. Ambos dejan una fuerte impresión, pero por motivos distintos.

Bucky les escucha, pero no se una a la conversación. Prefiere escuchar. Sus voces le ayudan a que su mente no se evada demasiado.

Al llegar Bucky nota que el sitio no es especialmente grande y los adornos le recuerdan a algunos edificios rusos. Es acogedor y gracias a los colores claros de sus paredes y sus sobrios adornos da la sensación de ser más amplio de lo que realmente es. Mira la puerta hacia la cocina y los baños, donde están las luces, las alarmas, los aspersores en caso de incendio… Tarda unos segundos en analizar el sitio, le gusta. Siente que puede huir en caso de emergencia sin ningún problema y poner a salvo a Steve y Sam de necesitarlo.

Se sientan los tres en una mesa y antes de que puedan decir nada más el hombre de detrás del mostrador está con ellos.

\- No esperaba verte hoy por aquí –le dice a Sam-. No después de la bandeja que te has llevado.

Sam sonríe, como siempre. Su sonrisa es brillante y amigable. A veces le recuerda a su propia sonrisa y le envidia un poco.

\- Bueno, al enterarse de que son rusos no ha podido evitar querer venir a conocer el sitio –replica mirando a Bucky.

El hombre le mira con una sonrisa amplia y divertida. Es rubio y sus ojos son azules, transmiten confianza y amabilidad. Es un hombre indudablemente feliz. Sin embargo hay algo en su postura que le dice a Bucky que antes de trabajar en una pastelería ha estado en la milicia, o en cualquier cuerpo de seguridad. Hay cierta rigidez en su cuerpo que lo grita.

\- ¿Te gusta la cocina rusa? –le pregunta con genuino interés-. A Nat le vas a encantar, como no ponemos los nombres en ruso nadie lo sabe, no estamos acostumbrados a que la gente se dé cuenta.

\- Viví en Rusia unos años, conozco la gastronomía.

No es sólo Clint quien se sorprende al decir eso. No es algo que haya comentado con Steve, no le gusta hablar de su pasado, se siente mal y es mejor que nadie sepa todo lo que ya no es. Y por supuesto no son datos que aparezcan de primeras cuando se busca información sobre él; su biografía sólo parece empezar a partir de que se enlistó.

\- ¿De verdad? –pregunta Steve sin poder evitarlo.

No quiere detenerse demasiado en ese dato, pero algo tiene que decir. Por supuesto no va a hablar de las razones por las que se fue a Rusia, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo, pero tiene que decir algo.

\- Sí, mis años de instituto los pasé allí.

\- Voy a llamar a Nat, le va a encantar poder hablar con alguien en ruso. No te importa, ¿verdad?

\- No, aunque llevo mucho tiempo sin hablarlo.

Desde que salió del hospital militar. Durante varios días se dedicó a hablar en varios idiomas sólo por fastidiar a los oficiales que iban a visitarle con la intención de que les permitiese continuar con los experimentos. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablarlo, aunque sí que ha cantado alguna vez en ruso estando borracho.

Clint desaparece y Steve señala que no les ha tomado nota.

\- Se entusiasma demasiado con las cosas.

\- Y por razones como estas no entendemos cómo es posible que sea pareja de Natasha.

\- Ahora verás por qué.

Bucky observa salir una mujer pelirroja de detrás del mostrador y siente que todo el peso del mundo se le cae encima. No puede ser, no puede ser ella. Ella no. Natalia no. Ella le conoce, ella sabe, sabrá que la persona que está sentada en esa mesa no es James Buchanan Barnes. Quiere levantarse y salir corriendo, pero todo su cuerpo se bloquea cuando su mirada se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Natalia que brillan con reconocimiento. Es una de las peores sensaciones desde que salió del hospital. Tiene miedo, un miedo atroz de lo que pueda ocurrir. Se lleva el pelo hacia atrás en un vano intento por peinarse un poco. No quiere estar allí, no quiere enfrentarse a la decepción que va a sentir Natalia en cuanto hablen por más de dos minutos.

Cuando ella le conoció estaba de luto por la reciente muerte de su padre, pero estaba completo. Era una persona completa. Se reía, bromeaba, hablaba con normalidad… Era un joven apuesto, con su futuro brillante, con toda su vida por delante. Ella le ha visto agonizar, pero él no está agonizando ahora, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer por él. Y por lo que él está viendo no hay nada que él pueda hacer por ella. Sus vidas han cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la vio en la fría Rusia con una maleta en la mano dispuesta a dejar su horrible hogar.

\- ¿Yasha…?

Está sin aire, Bucky nota que se ha quedado sin aire al verle allí sentado. Intenta sonreír, pero como siempre fracasa. Natalia siempre ha sabido mantener una expresión impenetrable cuando ha querido, pero lo que ha visto debe de ser horrible porque Bucky nota la tristeza en su rostro. Se siente más miserable que de costumbre al ver la reacción que ha causado en alguien de su pasado. Es más patético de lo que siempre ha pensado.

\- Natalia.

Se levanta y se acerca a ella para posar un beso en su mejilla. Ahora es un buen momento para huir, para alegar que se encuentra mal, que no está preparado para el reencuentro, pero no puede moverse. Los ojos verdes de Natalia le piden que no se vaya.

\- _¿Qué te ha pasado?_ –le pregunta en perfecto ruso.

\- _La vida_ –contesta sin que su sonrisa triste le abandone-. _La vida…_

Sus manos se aferran a sus brazos y se da cuenta de que está al borde de un ataque. No tiene aire. Antes de darse cuenta Natalia le está abrazando. Es horrible, todo esto es horrible. Necesita irse de allí. Necesita aire y no lo va a encontrar entre los brazos de Natalia. Se separa y mira hacia la puerta, puede salir corriendo y esconderse en su casa, y beber hasta caer de rodillas y tener que arrastrarse por el suelo. Su cuerpo se empieza a mover cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Eres el ex novio de Natasha? –pregunta mirándole de arriba abajo-. No esperaba que fueras tan guapo. Y eso que ella siempre me lo ha advertido.

Bucky sabe que es guapo, que lo era al menos. Pero no está en su mejor momento en esos instantes. Está despeinado y ojeroso, y está seguro de que tiene un color enfermizo. No puede gustarle a nadie cuando está mostrando su lastimosa sonrisa. Sin embargo los ojos de Clint le miran con genuina felicidad, y su sonrisa es sincera. Lo dice en serio.

\- Es un placer conocerte. Natasha me ha hablado mucho de ti.

De repente es consciente de cómo la llama.

\- ¿Natasha?

\- Sí, bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado.

No quiere hablar de eso allí, delante de Steve y Sam. Bucky tampoco quiere hablar con ella delante de ellos, ni de Clint. No quiere siquiera hablar con ella, pero no tiene escapatoria.

\- Bueno, ahora mismo no hay mucha gente Nat, es temprano, podéis sentaros en una mesa y charlar un rato. Yo les atiendo y me intercambio por… ¿Yasha…?

Clint es amigable y parece completamente ignorante de lo que pasa allí con su sonrisa distraía y amplia. Pero Bucky nota la tensión en sus músculos. Es plenamente consciente de que está ocurriendo algo importante, pero consigue que parezca algo informal y natural.

\- Bucky, prefiero que me llames Bucky.

\- Por supuesto. Natasha cogerá tu orden y os sentaréis, sé que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. Yo me quedaré con vosotros mientras no llegue nadie –informa a Sam y Steve.

Natasha le coge del brazo hasta el mostrador.

\- ¿Sólo?

\- Con un poco de vodka.

\- Creí que no te gustaba el vodka.

\- Ahora me gusta cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol Natalia.

Asiente y prepara dos cafés con vodka. Cuando se sientan en una mesa, no muy lejos de Steve y Sam, se miran fijamente. Ella está mucho mejor que la última vez. Ya no parece una desgraciada al borde del abismo, parece feliz. Bucky se alegra por ella.

\- _¿Prefieres que te llame Natasha?_

Ella asiente.

\- _¿Prefieres James?_

\- _¿Todavía te niegas a llamarme Bucky?_

\- _Siempre me pareció un nombre absurdo._

\- _James está bien._

Se pregunta cómo debería empezar la conversación. ¿Debería enseñarle el brazo de metal? ¿Debería preguntarle si conoce el caso del soldado americano al que torturaron? Es evidente que por las razones que sea ella no ha escuchado nada sobre su caso, lo cual le alegra, pero también lo hace todo más complicado: ahora tiene que explicárselo todo.

\- _¿Por dónde vas a empezar James?_

\- _Por el final, el principio no es realmente importante, a no ser que quieras tener pesadillas._

\- _No me subestimes._

\- _Natalia, no te subestimo, pero hay cosas que ni la persona más fuerte debería escuchar._

Ella parece entenderlo, un poco al menos. Cuando estuvo en Rusia entre ellos jamás hubo secretos innecesarios. Cuando la verdad fue silenciada siempre fue por una buena razón: la mayoría de las veces que no sabían cómo exponerla, o que dolía demasiado aún para hablar sobre ella y aceptarla.

\- _¿No te gusta recrearte en el dolor?_ –pregunta ella.

Bucky se ríe. Es una risa que jamás ha mostrado en público. Es un sonido agónico y desagradable para cualquiera que la oiga, pero no puede contenerla ante las palabras de Natasha. Le resulta tierno que haya dicho algo tan inocente. Bucky tiene grabaciones en su casa en las que explica todo lo que le hicieron, cada vez que graba uno se recrea en las torturas y en describir todo lo que tuvo que padecer hasta acabar con un brazo de metal. Le encanta señalar todo lo que le hicieron y la duración de las intervenciones y torturas, como le privaban del sueño, o le provocaban dolor indefinidamente hasta que se desmayaba. Adora contarlo todo con lujo de detalles, mucho de ellos completamente innecesarios: el recorrido de su sangre, la saliva que no podía tragar y que a veces le ahogaba, sus cabellos pegados a su cara por culpa del sudor y la sangre… Adora recrearse en su dolor, revolcarse como un cerdo en su miseria completamente borracho, pero no es algo que le guste compartir con nadie. Hay relatos que son demasiado monstruosos como para que quienes lo escuchen puedan dormir a gusto.

No contesta su pregunta, permanece callado mientras se quita la venda de la mano y descubre sus dedos de metal. Observa cómo los ojos de Natasha se abren imperceptiblemente y brillan incrédulos ante lo que están viendo. Su boca se abre formando una pequeña "o" y aguanta la respiración por unos segundos.

\- _No hace falta que sepas exactamente cómo acabé con eso._

Natasha se encoge de hombros y durante un instante siente la necesidad de empezar a relatarle alguna de las torturas a las que fue sometido. Sólo para ver sus ojos brillar con horror y poder decirle que se lo advirtió, pero no es un sádico.

\- _Fue doloroso, pasé por torturas… desagradable… pero sobreviví._

Nota que Natasha quiere decir algo, pero espera a que añada algo más, y es lo que hace. Continúa hablando y le cuenta vagamente todo lo que pasó desde que volvió a América. Le habla de los hospitales por los que pasó, las visitas que pudo recibir y todas las que le fueron denegadas de sus compañeros, los test médicos y su negativa a seguir siendo una rata de laboratorio, las amenazas y todos los acuerdos que tuvo que firmar para poder salir de aquella cárcel que habían creado para él. No da excesivos detalles, pero le cuenta toda la historia.

\- _No me has dado todos los detalles_ –dice Natasha cuando termina.

\- _Por supuesto que no, no terminaría nunca de darte detalles. Y no son necesarios, datos médicos y absurdas clausulas de confidencialidad._

Natasha se levanta y se acerca para darle un beso en la frente. Hay una muda comprensión en ese gesto. Cuando se conocieron en Rusia pronto conectaron, no necesitaban hablar las cosas para comprenderse. Era una sensación agradable que les arrastró a pasar horas juntos en absoluto silencio y, que más tarde, acabó en una extraña relación en la que el deseo de no estar solos fue sus cimientos. Fue una de las pocas buenas por aquella época en la que tanto Bucky como Natasha estaban perdidos.

\- _Me alegro que la vida te haya ido bien._

\- _No ha sido un camino de rosas._

\- _Nunca lo es_ –replica mirando a Clint-. _¿Es bueno?_

- _Demasiado._

Bucky asiente.

\- _No has cambiado nada._

Las palabras de Natasha le hacen estremecer. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado? ¿No ve que ya no tiene futuro? ¿No ve que ya no es capaz de sonreír? ¿En qué es igual? Está jodido, esto es peor que perder a su padre, que ver a su madre marchitarse… es algo mucho peor. Es él quien está jodido, quien está muerto.

Se ríe, es un sonido desagradable que inunda todo el local. Natasha le coge la mano. Le pide que no haga eso, que no ría, así al menos. Pero no puede evitarlo. Necesita reírse de esas palabras si no quiere echarse a llorar delante de ella, delante de todos.

En la otra mesa Steve le mira sin saber qué está pasando, por qué, de repente, Bucky se está riendo así, como si estuviese muriendo, como si quisiese echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Mantienes tu sentido del humor –dice en voz alta.

Se levanta y va hacia el mostrador sin mirar a nadie. Sus cabellos cubren sus ojos y es imposible ver si está llorando o no. Permanece en silencio unos segundos. Steve se percata de que un par de clientes están mirando la escena con curiosidad y un poco asustados. Todo el mundo está esperando a ver qué hace. Clint se ha levantado de su silla y Sam está preparado para levantarse en caso de que sea necesario. Todo el ambiente es tenso.

\- Me gustaría llevarme un surtido de pasteles, pastas…

Clint va hasta él antes de que Natasha pueda atenderle.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Una cajita pequeña de cada cosa.

\- Eso es mucho.

\- Lo sé.

Clint se encoge de hombros y empieza a coger los dulces para Bucky. En el proceso vuelve su sonrisa agradable. Natasha va al mostrador y mira a Bucky fijamente sin decir nada.

\- Tengo que irme –dice Bucky mirándola.

Steve le escucha, pero no dice nada por más que quiera. Le observa ir hasta donde está con Sam.

\- Siento todo esto, pero tengo que irme…

Quiere añadir algo más, pero no encuentra las palabras. Está incómodo allí.

\- El encuentro con Natasha ha sido agotador… Necesito descansar.

No lo dice, pero es evidente que también necesita beber. Steve quiere decir algo, pero no le salen las palabras. No quiere que se vaya solo, pero qué puede hacer. Es evidente que Bucky no puede estar por más tiempo allí.

\- Lo siento… Mañana no vengas, no creo que mañana pueda estar para tomar café Steve… pero no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien, todo lo bien que yo puedo estar claro.

Otro amago de broma.

\- Sam, nos veremos la próxima vez y te compensaré por la caja de ptichie moloko que has perdido. De verdad.

Vuelve al mostrador y le da un beso a Natasha en la mejilla.

\- Volveré.

Clint le pasa un par de cajitas.

\- Espero que te gusten.

\- Claro.

Van a terminar en el váter.

\- Invita la casa, un regalo por el reencuentro –añade Clint.

\- Gracias.

Antes de dar tiempo a nada más sale de allí. No es capaz de enfocar la mirada, de pensar en el camino que está tomando, si es seguro o no. Camina derecho a su apartamento sin detenerse en ningún momento. No se da cuenta, pero no está respirando apenas. No puede. Cuando ve la licorería que está a un minuto de su apartamento puede respirar de nuevo mientras pide tres botellas de vodka.

Al entrar en el piso deja las cosas en el suelo junto al sofá y busca un vaso de chupito que sólo utilizará en la primera mitad de la botella. Mira la cámara, puede hacer un vídeo, se siente con las energías de grabarse. Se sienta en el suelo y se quita las botas militares que lleva puestas, no son buenas para cuando se está arrastrando por el suelo. Va a por su bata, se siente protegido cuando la lleva. Abrigado, incluso cuando no hace falta. Al volver enciende la cámara y empieza a abrir las cajas con los dulces y la botella. Entonces mira a cámara.

\- Hacía tiempo que no grababa nada -comienza a decir-. Se nota que no estoy borracho aún, ¿eh? –añade con una sonrisa-. Pero tiene fácil solución.

Se echa el vodka en el pequeño vaso y se lo bebe de golpe.

\- A vuestra salud.

Mira los dulces y coge la caja para enseñarla a cámara.

\- Son dulces rusos y están deliciosos, no los he probado aún, pero lo sé. Confío en la persona que los ha hecho –continúa hablando-. Se trata de una amiga, una ex a la que aprecio mucho. Es una buena oportunidad para hablar de mi pasado, no es un tema recurrente y jamás he hablado de Natasha.

Se echa otro vaso.

\- Este va por ti Natashenka. Brindo por tu felicidad.

Se lo bebe.

\- Jamás te he visto tan feliz como esta tarde y eso que has tenido que ver el lamentable estado en el que me encuentro. Estoy tan contento –el tono de su voz muestra que está realmente contento por ella-. No te lo imaginas, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos me alegra saber que la vida trató bien a uno de nosotros. Te lo mereces.

Se sirve otro.

\- Y este por Clint, tu compañero, la persona que es parte de esa felicidad que desprendes.

Bucky lo bebe con rapidez y se sirve otro más. Mira las pastilas y coge una para enseñarla a cámara.

\- Son unas pastas de fruta, esta es de manzana, pero tengo de más sabores.

Se siente enfermo mientras le da un bocado. Está delicioso. A Natasha siempre se le dio bien todo lo que hacía, la cocina no iba a ser distinta. Hay de cereza también y es la siguiente que coge, también deliciosa. Bebe un poco de vodka. Hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto vodka, durante la enfermedad de su madre bebió un poco, siempre cuando sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas como para poder coger su mano. El vodka siempre le había calmado y sigue haciéndolo. No lo bebe a menudo, le trae demasiados recuerdos, pero tras encontrarse con Natasha es lo único que puede beber en su honor. Ella siempre bebía un poco de vodka todos los días por el frío, pero Bucky siempre supo que no era por eso. El vodka le ayudaba a descansar, le relajaba los músculos cuando nada más podía. Sin embargo, nunca la vio borracha, nunca bebía tanto como él.

\- Natalia… Natasha… Natasha fue una buena amiga durante el tiempo que estuve en Rusia, todo el mundo ya sabe que mi padre murió, pero no se ha difundido demasiado la información de los orígenes de mi madre, supongo que hay cierta vergüenza… ¿Quién sabe?

En su momento tuvo algunos compañeros que le miraron mal por tener ascendencia Rusia, le llamaron comunista varias veces e intentaron gastarle algunas bromas crueles y de mal gusto que pudo evitar la mayoría de las veces.

\- Aún hoy no gustan los rusos demasiado –bromea.

Vuelve a beber. Desde que experimentaron con él hay muchas cosas que han cambiado, cosas que no ha dicho a cámara aún y que teme pronunciar en voz alta, pero espera que cuando algún día alguien vea los vídeos se dé cuenta. Bebe demasiado, es un hecho y como él hay muchos, pero él no ha desarrollado una dependencia, su cuerpo no le pide alcohol cuando lleva días sin probarlo, jamás ha mostrado signos de tener mono, es su tristeza, o su indiferencia a ratos, la que le pide alcohol. Se acuerda siempre de todo, de lo miserable que es entre copas y todo lo que dice. Y para emborracharse tiene que beber demasiado. Sabe que va a terminar la botella y va a continuar con la siguiente y que sólo va a sentir un agradable hormigueo al igual que una sensación de lejanía con la realidad que muchas veces le ayuda a ir a la cama cuando está demasiado agotado como para intentar luchar por permanecer despierto.

\- Tras la muerte de mi padre fui a Rusia, mi madre y yo necesitábamos alejarnos de todo lo que nos recordaba a George Barnes. Conocía el idioma porque mi madre me lo había enseñado desde pequeño, por lo que no tuve problemas en el instituto. Y allí conocí a Natasha.

Describe sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, su piel pálida y tersa, su cuerpo de curvas bien marcadas y que ella se encargaba de realzar, sus labios jugosos y sus ojos verdes que siempre guardaban un brillo triste. Natasha imponía respeto, nadie se metía con ella, nadie le decía nada desagradable y todos suspiraban por ella en la distancia. Habló de su tono cínico y comentarios sarcásticos que pronto se tornaron en susurros y sonrisas que escondían una verdad dolorosa que sólo compartió con él. Habló de la soledad que sintió al principio en Rusia al no conocer a nadie, al no entender bien la cultura y al no poder disfrutar de su madre tanto como antes por culpa del trabajo en el que se dejaba explotar para poder pagar las deudas del hospital.

\- Era un desastre, pero tenía futuro. Sólo tenía que aceptar la tormentosa muerte de mi padre.

Se lo llevó un cáncer que duró demasiado. Tres años agónicos de médicos y tratamientos cada vez más duros y que mermaban la vida de su padre y la buena economía de la que siempre habían gozado ante la desesperada mirada de su hijo que no quería perder a su padre, pero tampoco quería verle sufrir así. Winifred tampoco supo lidiar con su enfermedad y alargó la vida de su padre todo lo que pudo ante cualquier mínima esperanza mientras George padecía en agónico silencio el dolor de su familia sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, porque jamás fue una opción el rendirse, aunque habría sido lo más sensato para todos. De los tres su padre fue el único que supo aceptar su muerte y la esperó sin poder hacer nada por calmar a su esposa e hijo.

Bucky se sintió muy culpable tras su muerte. Tras ver cómo se le iba la vida a su padre, tras pensar en todo lo que había tenido que padecer y luchar una batalla perdida sólo por su madre y él, se sintió terriblemente culpable. Podría haber muerto con mucha más dignidad, con mucho menos dolor, siendo él mismo y no un hombre demasiado cansado como para respirar por sí mismo. También podría haber evitado las numerosas deudas de las que su madre tuvo que encargarse.

Fue una mala época.

\- Con Natasha pude recuperarme. Nos ayudamos mutuamente. Conectamos desde el principio y nos conocimos en silencio al principio, después empezamos a compartir secretos, miedos sobretodo y aprendimos a hacernos sentir bien.

Bucky guiña un ojo a cámara, seductor. Puede ser seductor sin dar pena o miedo.

\- Estando juntos éramos mucho menos miserables. Al final ella se fue en busca de algo mejor y yo me quedé junto a mi madre sin culparme más de lo necesario y aprendiendo que hay cosas que no puedo controlar. Fui feliz.

Junto a Natasha fue feliz. Encontraron algo reconfortante en los brazos del otro. Nunca se sintieron plenos, siempre supieron que su destino no era terminar juntos, no de forma romántica al menos. El sexo fue una forma de sentirse menos solos, de divertirse cuando estaban aburridos. No había una pasión real, pero en aquellos días no estaban preparados para amar a nadie románticamente. Sin embargo, llegaron a quererse mucho. Bucky aún lo hace y está seguro que Natasha también.

\- Éramos un buen equipo.

Pero demasiado parecidos como para pensar en un futuro juntos.

\- Brindo otra vez por ti Natashenka.

Sigue bebiendo mientras cuenta algunas anécdotas de su tiempo juntos. Ella era mayor que él y sabía moverse por algunos ambientes totalmente desconocidos para él.

\- Mi madre no estaría muy orgullosa de mí, supongo que intuía un poco lo que hacía con Natasha, pero lo dejaba estar porque me ayudaba. Ella también se sentía muy culpable, pero hizo lo que yo no pude desde el principio: desahogarse, llorar y pedir perdón. Después de eso todo mejoró para ella, pero a mí me costó un poco más llegar a ese punto.

Habla entonces de la forma en la que una tarde explotó y se echó a llorar delante de Natasha y a decir en voz alta lo que siempre había temido. Tras una angustiante hora de llantos, gritos y lamentaciones pudo sacar de su organismo todo lo que le carcomió durante ese primer año en Rusia. Después de eso todo mejoró y aprendió a vivir de nuevo. Su madre volvió a ser feliz.

Entre palabras come un trozo de un pastel de Praga, también típico de allí. Alarga la mano y coge la caja que trajo Sam, también los va a probar. No para de beber y comer. Y comenta alegremente a cámara que es la primera vez que está comiendo tanto sin vomitar. Seguramente se deba a que no se siente culpable por Natasha.

Se ríe feliz a la cámara mientras sigue comiendo. Tiene nauseas, pero no las suficientes como para querer vomitar. Se termina la botella y coge la siguiente, la muestra bien a cámara, quiere que se vea bien todo lo que puede beber. Los experimentos le hicieron algo a su organismo, por eso sobrevivió, por eso bebe sin miedo a tener un coma etílico, por eso empezó a beber mientras aún se estaba medicando. Es evidente que el ejército no se dio cuenta de ciertos pequeños detalles, de ser así jamás le habrían dejado ir.

Rodeado de dulces rusos y con la botella en la mano, el vaso quedó olvidado hace demasiado tiempo empieza a cantar. Es una nana que su madre a veces cantaba, la letra es triste. Su madre siempre adoró las melodías lentas, melancólicas… Muchas veces se quedaba absorta mientras tarareaba diferentes canciones y él la escuchaba absorto también. Es uno de los pocos hábitos que heredó de su madre.

 _Bogatyr' ty budesh' s vidu  
I kazak dushoy.  
Provozhat' tebya ya vyydu —  
Ty makhnesh' rukoy...  
Skol'ko gor'kikh slez ukradkoy  
Ya v tu noch' prol'yu!..  
Spi, moy angel, tikho, sladko,  
Bayushki-bayu. _

Mientras canta se levanta y utiliza la botella como si fuese un micrófono. Cuando termina le manda un beso a la cámara.

\- A mi adorada Rusia, tierra natal de mi adorada y amada madre, y la segunda mujer que más he amado y amaré por siempre: Natasha.

Tras eso apaga la cámara y se tira al suelo.

 **Fin del capítulo II**

He tardado bastante en subir este capítulo porque he tenido mis dudas sobre continuar. El fic está prácticamente terminado. Lo que me ha hecho dudar es la respuesta, o más bien falta de ella. Esto es algo que hago porque disfruto, porque me gusta escribir y crear historias, y lo comparto porque creo que hay personas que lo van a disfrutar. Y cuando veo que no recibe nada, no hablo ya de comentarios, sino de kudos, dudo. Dudo de si lo estoy haciendo bien, de si realmente gusta y la gente quiere seguir leyendo. Como he dicho, esto lo hago porque disfruto, y cuando dudo no me siento bien conmigo misma, y yo no comparto esto para sentirme así.

Quizás mucha gente piense que es una estupidez, que no debería pedir nada porque al fin y al cabo hago esto porque me gusta. Y sí, lo hago porque me gusta, pero lo comparto porque quiero que más gente lo disfrute como yo. Si siento que no está llegando, que nadie lo está disfrutando no tiene sentido seguir.

Por eso voy a hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría. Si no recibo un poco más de respuesta, dejaré de subir el fic. Lo terminaré porque yo quiero saber el final, porque yo realmente disfruto escribiendo, pero no lo subiré aquí. Esto es algo a lo que he puesto mucha ilusión y le he dedicado mucho de mi tiempo y creo que esto merece más que el silencio.

Siento si hay gente que se molesta, o no está de acuerdo conmigo, pero es lo que siento y no me gusta sentirme así. Escribo por diversión y no tener nada, nada de feedback no me hace feliz.

Hasta otra!


	4. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: obviamente el Capitán América no me pertenece, esto lo hago por sufrir un rato.

Por motivos de trabajo y salud he tardado tanto en subir el siguiente. No es un proyecto que vaya a abandonar, pero no podré ir rápida porque la vida es como es.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo III**

Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor escuchan la voz de Bucky, está cantando algo, es sólo un murmullo, pero Steve sabe que está cantando algo. Mira a Sam, que ha decidido acompañarle, en busca de algo que le haga sentir mejor, pero no lo encuentra. Natasha se ha disculpado con ellos, pero no ha dado mayores explicaciones, Clint tampoco lo ha hecho por ella. Todo ha sido muy raro y Steve no sabe qué pensar.

\- ¿Debería asomarme? –pregunta.

Sam niega con la cabeza.

\- Te pidió que no lo hicieras.

Steve asiente. Sabe que le ha pedido que no lo haga, pero no está tranquilo. Siempre se ha preocupado por Bucky, por que esté a gusto, pero desde que le vio en la terraza ya no se conforma con eso, quiere que sea feliz, que se recupere, quiere conocerle mejor. Detrás de sus bromas macabras, su mirada triste hay una persona increíble. Steve le ha visto ayudar a la viuda Fischer cuando venía cargada con las compras, le ha visto pararse a ayudar a un joven tras caerse del monopatín, le ha visto aprobar cada victoria por una sociedad más justa e igualitaria. Bucky es amable, jamás ha cometido una falta de respeto, ni se ha reído jamás de él cuando le ha contado que quería enlistarse, no habla de sus parejas nocturnas de forma despreciativa, ni peyorativa. Es una buena persona. Y Steve quiere ayudarle.

\- Steve, sé que estás preocupado por él, pero ten cuidado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que te estás involucrando demasiado.

\- Sigo sin entenderte.

Sam parece dudar, pero no añade nada más.

\- Cuando le veas salúdale de mi parte.

Steve asiente antes de despedirse y entrar en su casa. Tras dos minutos siente la imperiosa necesidad de salir e ir a la casa de Bucky, pero se contiene. Se habría conformado con quedarse sentado en la puerta de su casa, pero no lo hace. ¿De qué serviría escucharle cantar? De nada. Sólo lograría parecer un loco.

Se sienta en su estudio y empieza a dibujar. Durante toda la tarde se ha estado fijando en él sin poder evitarlo, ha intentado memorizar algunas de sus expresiones. La genuina sorpresa al ver a Natasha, la pena, la confusión, la alegría triste que le ha abordado. Está acostumbrado a verle tan miserable que ha sido muy raro el poder observar otras emociones.

El primer boceto de Bucky es riéndose, no puede olvidar esa risa agónica que ha congelado a todo el mundo. Steve casi ha sentido ganas de llorar, incluso Clint ha dejado su pose despreocupada y le ha mirado preocupado. Sam también ha reaccionado, no le ha dicho nada, pero sabe que le ha dejado mal cuerpo. Y lo peor es que nadie ha sabido qué hacer o decir para hacerle sentir bien. Todos se han quedado mirando sin poder hacer nada y al final Bucky se ha ido solo, ha huido de su compañía para encerrarse en su casa… Steve no quiere pensar en su estado.

Steve se fija en los trazos del dibujo, en cómo se van formando sus ojos con esa expresión desquiciada y triste al borde de las lágrimas. Sam no lo ha dicho, no claramente, pero piensa que debería explotar, debería llorar y soltar toda esa rabia que siente, esa pena, que maldiga a quien sea y expulse de su organismo todo aquello que le carcome. Steve no estaba seguro de si quería ver eso hasta esa tarde, ahora sabe que tiene que ocurrir y desea estar a su lado para reconfortarle cuando lo necesite, para que no esté solo.

Al ver el boceto lo arranca del cuaderno y vuelve a empezarlo. Utiliza colores, va probando lápices para encontrar los tonos correctos. Los ojos es lo más difícil, No sólo por ese color azul hielo que poseen, sino también por esa sombra de melancolía que no le abandona y esa forma desenfocada de mirar que tiene Bucky cuando está en una situación tensa, o desagradable… y además en ese instante había desesperación en ellos. Es difícil hacerlos correctamente. Hace miles de intentos alrededor del dibujo, bocetos, trazos hasta que consigue lo que quiere.

No sabe por qué ha decidido dibujar precisamente a Bucky en ese estado, no está seguro. Quizás porque es cuando peor le ha visto, mucho peor que aquella noche en la terraza. Quizás porque espera dibujar algún día a Bucky riendo de verdad para comparar y ver todo el camino recorrido. Pero no lo sabe con certeza. Una parte de él tiene miedo que ese sea el recuerdo más potente que Bucky le dé, teme que lo único que pueda ver de él sea tristeza y desesperación, que jamás pueda verlo fuera de esa niebla que es su depresión y en la que parece muy cómodo viviendo. Pero incluso si sólo es eso lo que puede tener de Bucky lo quiere. Se conforma con cualquier cosa de ese hombre roto al que no sabe cómo puede ayudar.

Poco a poco el dibujo toma forma y son más que unos ojos, más que unos cabellos despeinados, unos labios tensos, más que una mueca doliente y escalofriante, hasta ser Bucky en el momento exacto que algo más de su mundo se rompió, algo que necesitaba ser destruido y que le ha dejado más al borde del abismo, de ese abismo al que tiene que saltar para liberarse de esa penumbra en la que vive.

Le dedica horas sin descanso. Sus manos se mueven con rapidez, los lápices vuelan de un lado a otro de la mesa. Hay migas de la goma alrededor de la hoja entremezclados con restos del sacapuntas. El tiempo pasa fugaz, pero no le importa. Esto, recordar ese instante es importante. A su lado traza las letras para componer la onomatopeya de su risa desquiciada. Cuando lo termina lo observa con detenimiento.

¿Qué pensaría Bucky de lo que ha hecho? ¿Qué le diría si lo viese? ¿Se lo reprocharía? ¿Bromearía? ¿Se quedaría en silencio? ¿Reaccionaría de una vez para salir de esa miseria? ¿Lucharía por que nadie viese nunca más algo así? ¿Se encerraría en su casa?

No sabe cómo reaccionaría, por eso lo guarda en una carpeta. Lo guarda junto a los dibujos de su madre. Esa es una carpeta especial, dedicada a aquellas personas que más aprecia, o ha apreciado. La mayoría son dibujos de Sara, su madre, pero también hay varios de Peggy y alguno de Sam. Ahora le ha llegado el momento a Bucky, él es una persona importante en su vida. De alguna forma lo es.

Es tarde, o muy temprano cuando se va a la cama. Aún está preocupado por Bucky, pero no sabe qué hacer. Podría ir a su apartamento, asomarse para ver si está bien, pero luego qué. Si Bucky está despierto y le ve qué puede hacer. No sabrá que decir y Bucky bromeará sobre el hecho de que está vivo, hará una extraña alusión a que no ha bebido hasta morir y Steve no sabrá qué hacer.

No se duerme inmediatamente, casi ve amanecer. Cuando consigue dormirse tiene un sueño intranquilo. Sueña con Bucky, con sus ojos azules y tristes. Sueña con enterrar sus dedos entre sus cabellos y peinarlos hacia atrás para que no le nieguen la visión de sus ojos. Sueña que se pierde en su mirada y que, por primera vez en su vida, sabe qué decir para verle sonreír. Sueña que sus labios se curvan en una tenue sonrisa, una agradable y sincera. Sueña que sigue hablando y consigue que le muestre sus dientes y se ría, y en sus sueños es un sonido armonioso y lleno de paz. Sueña que sus labios se encuentran, que los dedos metálicos de Bucky le despeinan mientras con la otra mano le agarra por la cintura y sus cuerpos chocan. Sueña con su lengua recorriendo su piel, con su respiración entrecortada y los gemidos que escapan de entre sus propios labios. Sueña que recorre su cuerpo con sus manos…

Cuando despierta todo el sueño está cubierto con una espesa niebla y sólo le queda la sensación de haber soñado con él, de haber sido felices en ese sueño. Recuerda su risa, pero nada más. Steve se lamenta de no tener mejor memoria para los sueños.

Se levanta de la cama y va al baño con la sensación de no recordar lo más importante. Ha sido un sueño agradable, pero no está seguro de qué ha pasado. Tiene el leve recuerdo de una sonrisa y la sensación de unos dedos en sus cabellos, pero nada más.

Cuando esa tarde sale a visitar a Sam al centro de veteranos se detiene unos segundos en la puerta de Bucky. Quiere saber si está bien. Lleva una mochila al hombro con cuadernos y lápices. Podría dejarle una nota, no es algo invasivo, no va a generar una situación que tenga que enfrentar inmediatamente. Antes de intentar ver algún aspecto positivo o negativo más, ya tiene la mochila en el suelo y un cuaderno en sus manos.

 _No me pude despedir bien ayer, ojalá todo vaya bien._

 _Te he echado de menos mientras tomaba el café._

 _Espero verte mañana a la hora de siempre_

 _Xoxo_

No sabe si está bien lo que ha escrito, pero es sincero. Lo pasa por debajo de la puerta y se va con el deseo de que a Bucky no le moleste.

Nada más llegar Sam le recibe con una sonrisa.

\- No sabía si vendrías hoy.

\- Claro que sí, te dije que vendría.

Sam suspira.

\- ¿Le has visto?

Steve niega con la cabeza. Sam espera que diga algo más, pero Steve no lo hace, no le cuenta que le ha dejado una nota.

\- Mañana le veré.

\- Espero que esté bien.

Bien es un término relativo cuando hablan de Bucky, siempre que piden que esté bien, quieren decir que no esté peor. A Sam le cae bien el muchacho, y quiere que se recupere, y más tras ver el empeño de Steve por ayudarle. Sam no es idiota, nunca lo ha sido, siempre ha estado un par de pasos por delante de Steve en lo que a emociones y sentimientos se refiere. Y le preocupa lo que está viendo, Steve se preocupa demasiado, está poniendo demasiado corazón. Le escucha hablar de Bucky, lo lleva haciendo desde que se mudó al apartamento de en frente. Al principio era normal, siempre ha querido hacer bien al mundo que le rodea, pero poco a poco está viendo gestos, miradas, suspiros… Y le preocupa. Bucky es un buen hombre, pero no está en un buen momento de su vida y Sam teme que Steve se deje arrastrar, o quiera obligar a Bucky a dar unos pasos que no quiere dar, que no está preparado a dar.

Es una situación delicada y Steve no sabe lo que está haciendo, ni dónde se está metiendo. Sam teme por los dos. Los dos se pueden hacer daño llegado el momento. Pero también se pueden hacer mucho bien.

\- Yo también.

Steve pasa la tarde con Sam en el centro y va a una de sus reuniones en la que la mayoría le conoce y le saludan contentos de tenerle por allí. Entre saludos y sonrisas Steve se pregunta cuánto bien le haría a Bucky venir aquí. Podría compartir sus vivencias y quizás podría ver que no es el único herido que vuelve a casa. Podría dejar de beber tanto y dejar de sentirse tan solo.

\- ¿Crees que debería convencer a Bucky para que venga? –le pregunta a Sam cuando están saliendo.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

Su respuesta le extraña. Sam siempre dice que los veteranos deberían venir allí en busca de ayuda y eso es lo que más necesita Bucky. Antes jamás se había planteado el decirle nada porque no se conocían, pero ahora es distinto, quizás podría convencerle.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque él no quiere.

\- Claro, por eso te digo que podría convencerle.

\- No lo hagas Steve, él no quiere ayuda.

\- Pero la necesita, siempre lo estás diciendo.

Su tono muestra que está molesto y que hay algo que no entiende.

\- Steve, nadie está aquí si no quiere estar aquí. Quienes vienen es porque quieren, porque entienden que van a encontrar un camino para rehacer su vida.

\- Ya, pero Bucky no puede seguir así. Sam, tú no lo ves… Está realmente mal.

\- Steve veo gente como él aquí todos los días.

\- ¡No lo entiendes Sam!

Bucky no es como lo demás. No es como Maggie, o Clark, o Bryan, o Hanna, o cualquiera de los que están allí.

\- Yo puedo convencerle para que venga, para que le ayudes.

La mirada dulce de Sam se endurece, pero al replicarle lo hace con calma, aunque con decisión.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para convencerle Steve? No eres nadie, sólo un vecino con el que se habla, un amigo quizás, pero al que aún está conociendo. ¿Por qué te iba a escuchar? ¿Porque te preocupas por él? –la voz de Sam es dura, pero en ningún momento cruel-. No eres nadie Steve, no puedes convencerle u obligarle.

Sus palabras resuenan en su mente. "No eres nadie". Es cierto, no es nadie para Bucky, sólo un buen vecino. Pero si le habla de venir aquí será porque se preocupa por él, no hay nada de malo en eso.

\- Si lo haces sólo vas a conseguir que se enfade, que se esconda. No quiere saber nada de este sitio. Y tú no puedes obligarle a hacer algo que no quiere.

Sam suspira y se le ve incómodo de repente.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel incidente en el que un hombre saltó por la ventana cuando Jack le llevó casi a rastras a una reunión?

Steve asiente temiéndose lo que va a decir.

\- Él era ese hombre.

\- ¿Bucky?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

\- Porque hay datos que no me siento cómodo compartiendo.

Hay mucho que Sam no le cuenta, que decide no contarle. El día que le habló del incidente lo hizo criticando a Jack por querer obligarle a ir. Ahora Steve entiende el empeño de Jack por hacerle ir, tener al héroe del brazo de metal y ayudarle es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso y por lo que podría recibir un agradecimiento oficial por parte de algunas altas esferas.

\- Bucky no quiere estar aquí, y es mejor que no intentes convencerle, no todavía. Él dirá cuando es el momento de empezar a recuperarse.

Steve permanece en silencio varios segundos. Es frustrante lo poco que puede hacer por él. Es frustrante verle ahogarse y no pedir ayuda. Es frustrante que lo poco que puede hacer por él no sirva para mucho.

\- Es frustrante.

\- Lo sé, yo he estado en tu posición y sé lo que duele.

Salen a la calle y Steve se sube la cremallera de su chaqueta, cada vez el frío se nota más. No es demasiado agradable.

\- Y ahora vamos a cenar, porque no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

Sam le sonríe y Steve no puede hacer otra cosa que corresponder el gesto. Es una habilidad que tiene Sam y que funciona con todo el mundo.

Durante la cena evita hablar de Bucky, es mejor intentar alejar el tema de su mente. Sam hace fácil esa misión. Hablan de su trabajo, de cómo marchan sus pedidos y lo contento que están sus clientes que vuelven a él. A veces es agotador estar dibujando durante horas por obligación y le falta tiempo para relajarse dibujando lo que realmente quiere, pero no se queja. La vida le va bien y poder vivir de su arte es un sueño hecho realidad.

Al terminar de cenar va a su piso. Cuando pasa delante de la puerta de Bucky se pregunta si habrá visto su nota, pasa de largo evitando detenerse. Todo está en silencio. Se pregunta si habrá salido. Abre la puerta de su apartamento y se encuentra con un trozo de papel. Es de Bucky. Se fija en su letra, parece de caligrafía. Jamás habría esperado que la letra de Bucky fuese tan perfecta. Sus trazos son finos y alargados, no es una letra puntiaguda ni excesivamente redonda, además de muy elaborada. Es una letra ordenada e increíblemente limpia; todas las letras de una palabra están unidas y son del mismo tamalo. Piensa en su letra separada y desigual, y siente un poco de vergüenza. Comparada con la letra de Bucky, la suya es como la de un niño de seis años.

 _Demasiadas emociones al reencontrarme con Natasha. Mañana nos veremos, no pienso faltar. Yo también he echado tu compañía._

 _Bucky xx_

"Siento mucho lo de ayer". No lo ha escrito, pero esas palabras se ven claramente en la corta nota. Steve mete la nota en el cajón de su mesita de noche y va a la cama con una sonrisa que no le abandona en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente ve a un hombre salir de su casa. Es muy temprano y necesita hacer varias compras, y decidió desayunar por el camino para terminar antes. No esperaba encontrarse a ese hombre saliendo de la casa de Bucky. Se miran durante un segundo, es una situación incómoda.

\- Buenos días –dice en un estúpido intento por mejorar el ambiente.

\- Buenos días –murmura sin mirarle.

Cuando llega el ascensor los dos entran. Es un hombre delgado, casi tan alto como Bucky supone, de cabellos castaños. Es mono. Cuando se baja a toda prisa Steve le observa alejarse y siente un retortijón en el estómago. Le duele ver que Bucky sigue recurriendo a otras personas por no sentirse tan solo, cuando él está ahí. Entiende que no puede darle exactamente lo que busca en esas personas, pero él está ahí, a su lado. Es frustrante no saber qué hacer.

Sale del edificio y se coloca bien la mochila que lleva. No tiene que pensar en eso, de alguna manera ayuda a Bucky y no puede juzgarle por ello. Si el que se acueste con desconocidos le ayuda a beber menos, o a sentirse un poco más acompañado, o lo que sea que sienta, no le corresponde decir nada sobre ese asunto. Sam se lo dijo ayer, él no es nadie todavía para Bucky, pero quizás con el tiempo pueda ser algo más que un vecino y quizás pueda intentar comprenderle mejor, preguntarle y aconsejarle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bucky mira a Steve y se siente aliviado al ver que todo está bien, que lo ocurrido en la cafetería no ha cambiado la forma en la que Steve le mira. No habría sabido qué hacer en caso contrario. No lo demuestra demasiado, mejor dicho, no sabe como demostrarlo, pero le preocupa la relación que tiene con Steve. Es una de las pocas cosas agradables que tiene en su vida y no quiere perderlo. Con él se siente menos solo y miserable, y olvida todo lo perdido a su lado. No se preocupa de no poder ser él mismo, de haberse perdido a sí mismo en su captura. No tiene que esconder lo que es, Steve le acepta, y no quiere perder eso.

Steve es una parte nueva de su vida, una de la que no se avergüenza y no quiere cambiar. Y después de lo ocurrido con Natasha podría haber perdido mucho, podría haber roto lo que tiene con Steve y volvería a estar solo. No piensa que moriría, hace falta mucho más para matarle. No moriría de pena, ni desearía morir, no más de lo que ya lo hace; pero sería perder una parte de su vida. Perder a Steve se sentiría como perder un brazo, se puede vivir sin él, pero nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Y él sabe de lo que habla.

\- He estado aquí algunas veces, y siempre he querido preguntar –dice Steve mirando a la cámara que está en la esquina.

Siempre que viene Steve a su casa la quita de en medio.

\- Hago grabaciones a menudo –contesta resuelto.

\- ¿Grabaciones?

Quizás debería pensar que lo que va a decir a continuación es estúpido, pero no le importa. Esas grabaciones que hace son importantes y servirán para poner en su sitio a muchas personas que no le han dejado volver a su vida normal. Entre ellas Alexander Pierce que tan bien se ha encargado de que tenga que callar todo lo que ha vivido y que, si no ha podido ponerle las manos encima a ese brazo metálico, es porque era un caso demasiado público como para que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaban experimentando con él sin su consentimiento.

\- Sí, para cuando algún día todo salga a la luz y hagan un documental o una película.

Quizás suene estúpido para Steve, pero es algo en lo que él ha puesto sus esperanzas.

\- ¿Van a hacer una película de ti? –pregunta incrédulo Steve.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad?

Bucky sonríe y el gesto es bastante sardónico.

\- Algún día harán una película sobre el primer hombre con un brazo de metal que sobrevivió a torturas y experimentación para volver a casa como héroe –hace una pausa dramática-. Para después caer en la bebida, ser un ermitaño y morir solo.

Nota como Steve se remueve nervioso en su sitio. Ha vuelto a hacerlo, ha vuelto a hacerle sentir incómodo. Es una mala costumbre que tiene. Es una costumbre que le ayuda a lidiar con sus demonios, que los ridiculiza y hace que todo parezca menos grave, un asunto de risa, incluso con un tema tan delicado como el del suicidio y las ganas de morir que siente demasiado a menudo. Le gustaría no hacerlo más delante de Steve, pero no puede evitarlo, antes de pensarlo ya lo ha dicho. Y sabe que es algo muy desagradable visto desde fuera.

\- Perdona, sé que no es algo que quieras escuchar.

\- A lo mejor no mueres solo –replica Steve ignorando su disculpa.

La voz de Steve apenas llega hasta sus oídos y teme no haber escuchado bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que no… bueno… yo…

No hace falta que diga más para que entienda lo que quiere decir.

\- Gracias –le corta con una suavidad impropia de él esos días-. Cuando empecé a hacer grabaciones daba por sentado que moriría solo y sin que a nadie le importase –admite sin demasiado dolor-. Gracias por estar aquí ahora, eso lo haría muy poca gente en la vida. Sólo los buenos amigos harían eso.

Steve le mira y le sonríe. Es una sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos y que Bucky adora y envidia por igual. Le gustaría sonreír con la sinceridad con la que lo hace Steve.

\- ¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Amigos?

\- Por supuesto.

La sonrisa de Steve se ensancha y Bucky piensa que es lo más bonito que ha visto en mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de Steve es un gesto que dulcifica su rostro huesudo y siempre ilumina su mirada azul. Es un gesto que le transmite paz y cierto grado de seguridad que echa en falta la mayoría del tiempo. No le devuelve la sonrisa, es consciente de que va a distorsionar su cara en un gesto triste que nadie quiere ver. Así que se limita a mirarle sin ser consciente de que su rostro ha abandonado un poco ese aire sombrío que siempre le acompaña.

\- ¿Has hablado de mí alguna vez?

\- Alguna vez –acepta-. Pero no pienso enseñarte nada, no es algo agradable de ver, la mayoría del tiempo estoy borracho… y no son cosas que nadie quiera escuchar.

Con Steve no vale la pena esconder ese hecho.

\- Lo grabas para una película.

\- Bueno, en el cine todo es más suave y hay cierta lejanía con la realidad. Y si hacen un documental pues sólo pondrán las escenas menos… duras.

Casi puede sentir la curiosidad de Steve sobre las grabaciones. No va a enseñarle ninguna, pero puede hablarle un poco más si quiere, no es algo que le importe demasiado. Además algún día tendrá que dárselas a alguien para que se encargue de que llegan a algún sitio y su historia se hace pública.

\- También salgo yo cantando. Es estúpido, pero me relaja y así no lo joderán en mi película cuando salga alguien cantando, que por supuesto debe cantar como los ángeles.

\- Tú no cantas como los ángeles Buck.

Bucky le mira seriamente.

\- Canto mejor que los ángeles.

Steve se encoge de hombros. Bucky sabe que es una estrategia para que cante, Steve sabe que canta bien, algo ha tenido que escuchar algún día o noche. Y quizás lo haya hecho borracho y al borde de las lágrimas con la voz rota, pero canta bien.

\- Lo que digas –añade sin mirarle.

\- Me has escuchado, sé que me has escuchado.

\- Bueno, no muy bien…

Antes de poder pensar en lo que va a cantar ya está de pie cantando. No sabe por qué ha escogido esa canción exactamente. Esa película le recuerda a sus padres, a los dos les gustaba verla y tiene en alguna parte el disco en vinilo junto al lector en alguna caja. No ha sacado los discos de música porque le recuerdan demasiado a su madre, a su padre y a todo lo que era bueno en su vida. Estará junto a las películas que tampoco se atreve a ver. Observa la cara de Steve mientras canta, está asombrado, aunque no sabe si es por su voz o porque reconoce exactamente de dónde procede la canción. La película es de hace años, antes de que él naciese, sus padres fueron al cine a verla, a un pequeño cine. A los dos les gustaba la música de esa época y se la ponían desde que era pequeño y no comprendía lo que estaba escuchando. Canta durante un minuto y después se vuelve a sentar.

\- ¿Acabas de cantar algo de Jesuschrist superstar?

Bucky asiente.

\- Tiene una banda sonora excelente.

\- Eres un friki.

Jamás ha cantado algo así delante de nadie, excepto de sus padres que le aplaudían alegres. Durante la adolescencia le dio vergüenza que la gente supiese que le gustaban películas como esas, o que escuchaba grupos de esa época, mucho más cuando estuvo en Rusia y no conocía ninguna canción rusa, excepto nanas, estaba bastante señalado. Natasha supo que le gustaba, estuvo en su casa y vio algunos pósters colgados en la pared que indicaban bastante sus gustos, a Natasha también le gustaba ese estilo y ella le enseñó algunos cantantes soviéticos que podrían resultarle interesantes.

\- Solíamos verla durante la pascua.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- No lo puedo creer.

\- Es una buena película, que además conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué era lo que estaba cantando.

\- Es difícil no saber, incluso aunque jamás la hayas visto.

\- Dime que la has visto.

Steve mira hacia otro lado.

\- No puedo creer que no la hayas visto.

\- De pequeño era más de películas Disney –se escusa.

\- Espero al menos que te las hayas visto todas.

\- Todas y cada una de ellas. Aunque no lo creas por mi cuerpo atlético –dice con tono sarcástico-, de pequeño enfermaba bastante a menudo y me tenía que quedar en casa. Así que era una buena forma de pasar el rato. Mis primeros intentos en el mundo del arte eran personajes Disney.

\- Bueno, algo es algo. Aunque tienes que ver esa película.

Bucky asiente. De alguna forma se está convirtiendo en la tarde más amena y distendida que jamás han tenido. Se siente positivo al ver que puede lograr cosas así. Con Natasha no fueron las cosas del todo mal y hoy con Steve todo va mejor que nunca pese a la espantada del día anterior. De repente se siente positivo.

\- Creo que mañana iré a ver a Natasha –comenta.

\- ¿Vas a la cafetería?

\- Sí, le dije que iría a verla y es lo que voy a hacer. Puedo darle mi número de teléfono.

Se levanta y coge el móvil de una estantería. No tiene batería, lo que es normal, lo utiliza muy poco, prácticamente nada. Pero quizás sea el momento oportuno de empezar a utilizarlo. Va a otro mueble y saca del cajón el cargador del móvil.

\- Lo compré nada más salir del hospital, última tecnología, pero tras dos llamadas de oficiales y otra de un operador que sólo quería venderme quién sabe qué cosa, no lo he vuelto a coger.

\- Supongo que no te sabes ni tu número.

\- Que va, durante mi tiempo en cautividad me entrenaron para recordar números y palabras –dice casualmente encogiéndose de hombros.

Le entrenaron para muchas cosas, entre ellas a recordar mejor cosas como códigos, o mensajes en clave. Bucky siempre ha tenido la impresión de que querían entrenar a un súper soldado, pero es algo que no se va a parar a averiguar. Bastante tiene en lo que atormentarse. Cuando mira a Steve nota que está intentando no mostrar lástima y tomarse ese comentario como algo sin importancia.

\- Puedo darte mi número si quieres.

\- Oh…

\- Habría sido lo más normal si lo piensas bien.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que te hubiese dado mi número de teléfono en vez de la llave de mi apartamento.

Steve pone una expresión rara.

\- ¿Quieres la llave o…?

Bucky le hace un gesto con la mano para dejarlo pasar.

\- Nah… quédatela, quién sabe si algún día la vas a necesitar.

No especifica para qué, aunque está a punto de hacerlo. Está a punto de bromear sobre su muerte. Es algo que le cuesta evitar, pero lo consigue en esta ocasión. Se siente orgulloso de eso. Le da el número y Steve queda en enviarle un mensaje más adelante cuando tenga su móvil funcional para que también tenga el suyo.

\- Podrías decírmelo simplemente, tengo buena memoria –no puede evitar decir en esa ocasión.

Pero Steve no muestra ninguna inconformidad, quizás haya sido lo suficientemente vago e inofensivo.

\- Prefiero mandarte un mensaje.

\- Lo que digas.

Efectivamente cuando Steve se va de su casa con la promesa de enviarle un mensaje a lo largo de la tarde, Bucky sólo tiene que esperar hasta la noche, cuando su móvil está encendido y él está peleándose por entenderlo, para recibir un mensaje de Steve. Es una foto de una taza de café con el nombre de Steve en ella y unas frases cortas que indica que va a tener que trabajar gran parte de la noche. Bucky sonríe sin darse cuenta. Es un gesto dulce que no le abandona mientras le contesta.

Van a ir juntos a ver a Natasha, quizás Sam les acompañe, no le importa demasiado. Ver a Natasha le aterroriza por una parte, de alguna forma ella piensa que sigue siendo el mismo, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que no, de que es una sombra, una vaga ilusión de lo que un día fue. Pero por otra… oh, por otra parte es Natasha, es una parte brillante de su pasado, algo bueno a lo que poder aferrarse y poder auto engañarse para seguir adelante. Natasha representa todo lo bueno que algún día tuvo y Bucky adora aferrarse a su pasado y rememorarlo lleno de culpa. Lo lleva haciendo meses a través de canciones y dulces rusos, vomitando en el baño, retorciéndose en el suelo; quizás con Natasha consiga hacerlo sin tanto dolor de por medio. Además Steve está con él, y estando a su lado todo parece un poco mejor, como si no hubiese nada que esconder, como si no fuese un fantasma.

No duerme esa noche. Sabe que si duerme esa noche sólo tendrá pesadillas, no está lo suficientemente agotado como para poder caer en un sueño oscuro en el que no hay imágenes, ni recuerdos. Si en algún momento le asola el cansancio o el aburrimiento, se da lentos y retorcidos pellizcos que le ayudan a despejarse. Piensa en las camisetas de manga larga que siempre lleva, todo el piso piensa que es para que nadie le vea el brazo de metal, y están en lo cierto sólo a medias. Lo cierto es que la otra mitad es para que nadie vea su brazo derecho lleno de moretones de distintos colores que pasan del negro a un tono amarillento de lo más desagradable de ver. Es una persona considerada.

Decide salir a la terraza. No coge ninguna botella antes de irse de allí con su llave metida en el bolsillo de su bata. Al llegar se acerca hasta el bajo muro que hay y se asoma para ver la ciudad de New York, tan brillante y llena de vida. Piensa en cómo podría haber sido todo si jamás hubiese ido al ejército, si jamás le hubiesen torturado. A veces le gusta recrearse en un universo en el que es una persona completa. Él tendría un trabajo estable como traductor, maneja a la perfección varios idiomas que son importantísimos hoy en día, por lo que no le faltaría trabajo. Se habría encontrado con Natasha, están destinados a encontrarse para poder ver que los dos han conseguido salir adelante pese a todo. Y allí habría conocido a Steve. Clint se habría hecho amigo suyo desde el principio y después Natasha habría descubierto sus dibujos y le habría pedido alguno para su cafetería, y en ese momento se habrían conocido porque él no habría podido evitar ir a conocer a un artista tan talentoso que está dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga. Y así habrían empezado a hablar. Alguna tarde habría conocido a Sam y habría alabado su trabajo c ayudando a la gente. Habría conversado largamente con Steve todas las tardes que coincidirían hasta que un día le pediría una cita…

Una cita.

Bucky se detiene en ese instante. Le habría pedido una cita. Eso es lo que habría hecho de ser un hombre completo, de ser Bucky y no el fantasma que es ahora. Le habría pedido una cita y habría tenido un mundo que ofrecerle para que aceptara. Habría bromeado y habría flirteado descaradamente sólo por verle sonrojarse. Habría hecho todo eso porque Steve le habría gustado.

De repente es consciente de que Steve no sólo le gusta. Bucky aprecia su tiempo juntos, se preocupa por él y por que lo pase bien a su lado, pese a que la mitad del tiempo no lo consiga entre bromas de mal gusto. Se esfuerza por mostrar la parte de sí mismo menos rota, la que está más completa y se parece a aquel Bucky que inició una carrera con una sonrisa y la seguridad de que va a comerse el mundo.

Se está enamorando de Steve.

Es una afirmación fácil de aceptar. Seguramente es el sentimiento más noble que ha tenido desde que volvió. Está enamorado de él, es un hecho. Steve es, ante todo, buena persona, es respetuoso y educado en exceso. Steve es demasiado bueno para ser real. Es todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo, tiene todo lo necesario para lograr todo lo que se proponga, es valiente y tiene arrojo, es justo y luchador. Su mayor defecto es que no sabe rendirse. Le ha escuchado hablar demasiado sobre peleas en las que se ha metido desde niño por defender derechos y causas justas, aún cuando la otra persona le sacaba dos cabezas. No sabe rendirse, y es por eso que ahora está allí pensando en él.

Si Bucky jamás hubiese ido al ejército ahora mismo se estaría riendo y pensando en lo afortunado que es por tener a alguien así a su lado, estaría pensando en tirarse al vacío y le pediría una cita. Pero fue a la guerra y no es, por tanto, ese Bucky.

\- Oh… joder.

Se maldice mentalmente. No puede pedirle una cita, no debe hacerlo. Steve es mejor que él y se merece una persona que pueda ofrecerle el mundo. Bucky no puede ofrecerle nada. No tiene ni su propia vida para ofrecérsela. No tiene una mierda. Sólo botellas vacías y pesadillas. Y una risa angustiosa y retorcida que muestra dolor y desesperación. No tiene nada que poder darle, ni una sonrisa que no provoque dolor.

Se cubre la cara con las manos con fuerza. Le cuesta respirar, la palma de sus manos están obstruyendo el paso del aire, pero no las retira, de hacerlo se echaría a llorar. Está jodido. Está perdido.

Bueno, piensa mientras curva sus labios es una sonrisa desfigurada, no pasa nada. ¿Qué importa que él esté enamorado? No significa nada. Sólo implica que puede amar, que aún no ha perdido esa capacidad. Más allá de eso, no significa nada. No tiene que hacer nada, decir nada. Puede disfrutar de su amor, de la compañía que Steve le otorga hasta que se acabe, hasta que sus caminos se separen. Puede disfrutar de unas migajas de su tiempo sin desear nada más. Así está bien. Bucky está bien sólo con eso. Pedir más sería ser egoísta. Decirle lo que siente, sería ser egoísta.

Así todo está bien.

Se deja caer al suelo con brusquedad. Debería haberse subido una botella. La ebriedad le habría ayudado a soportar la verdad mucho mejor. Es un hombre roto que puede amar, pero no debe recibir amor. Estaría mal. Steve le ofrecería el mundo, mientras él le ofrecería un cofre lleno de demonios. No puede hacerle eso.

Mira el cielo. Las luces de la ciudad no le dejan ver las estrellas. Piensa en Rusia, las noches tirado en la hierba junto a Natasha viendo las estrellas, pidiendo deseos como dos idiotas. ¿Cuántas veces deseó la felicidad de ella? En aquellos días le dio el mundo a Natasha. Ella también le ofreció el suyo, pero no supieron qué hacer con lo que le ofrecía el otro. No era el momento, tampoco eran los sentimientos adecuados. Ojalá hubiese estrellas en el cielo de New York, así podría desear por Steve, podría desear por poder ofrecerle algo también. Pero no hay estrellas en New York. Y quizás sea mejor así, la esperanza hay que mantenerla a raya.

Se levanta y va a su piso a beber. Necesita beber, necesita revolcarse en su mierda sin sentirse tan miserable. Tiene Whisky escocés. Coge la botella, pero no vasos, no los va a necesitar. Empieza a beber largos tragos. Lleva horas sin comer, por lo que el alcohol hará más efecto.

Mañana verá a Natasha y llevará mala cara, pero no le importa. Es mejor que le vea así y se quite de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de que sigue siendo el mismo. Quizás debería ir borracho, dando tumbos y riéndose de su triste realidad. Podría hacerlo, es algo sencillo, empinar el codo siempre es sencillo. Se ríe y empieza a tararear una canción de Elvis, es apropiada para la situación.

Enciende la cámara y la mira fijamente unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar. Es difícil sincerarse a veces, aunque sólo sea a una máquina.

\- Cuando me enamoré por primera vez, me alegré de que fuese de Natasha. Ella siempre ha sido una buena persona y amarla fue una bendición, no era el mejor momento para ninguno de los dos, pero fue bonito… fue especial. En aquellos días el amor era algo precioso.

En aquellos días todo era una oportunidad para crecer, para aprender.

-Cuando me di cuenta me reí como un idiota y la besé lentamente. La había besado muchas veces antes, pero no como esa. Fue algo nuevo.

Recuerda ese beso perfectamente. Ha besado mil veces a Natasha, pero ninguno fue como ese.

\- Fui feliz –suspira con resignación-. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que vuelvo a estar enamorado. Quiero ser mejor, quiero mostrarle que puedo ser mejor de lo que soy –dedica una amplia sonrisa a cámara que muestra toda la pena que siente-. Es evidente que no soy feliz ahora.

Nota que se le agolpan lágrimas en los ojos, pero las retiene.

\- Steve es una buena persona, un buen vecino. Siempre sonríe, siempre tiene tiempo para dedicar unas palabras amables. Es bastante nervioso y siempre quiere hacer lo correcto, aunque le perjudique. Siempre tiene ganas de ayudar.

Se detiene y deja de mirar a cámara. ¿Cómo explicar cómo es Steve? ¿Cómo hacerle comprender al mundo cómo es?

\- Tiene un cuerpo escuálido, pero no dudaría en meterse en una pelea con alguien que fuese el doble que yo si hace algo malo; si intenta abusar de alguien o agredirla. No se lo pensaría dos veces. Se lanzaría y no le importaría que le pegase una paliza. Él es así.

Bucky era así antes. Era popular, siempre estaba rodeado de niños, pero no le gustaban los abusones, se peleaba con ellos, aunque con mejores resultados que Steve. Ahora todo le da un poco igual supone. No tiene energías para nada.

\- Quería apuntarse al ejército para ayudar a la gente, pero no pudo: demasiadas enfermedades… Me alegro por ello.

No hay un atisbo de duda o pena en su voz. Steve le ha hablado de sus enfermedades, de su asma y lo mal que lo pasó en gimnasia, de sus fiebres y las veces que cogió una neumonía. Steve habla de su infancia y juventud con cierta pena hasta que conoció a Sam, lo pasó mal, pero a Bucky no le importa. Ahora Steve está bien, y no ha tenido que pasar por el ejército. Si Steve escuchase esto se enfadaría, se pondría rojo de la ira y todo, pero es lo que Bucky siente y no puede evitarlo. Sin embargo, siente la necesidad de disculparse con Steve por alegrarse.

\- Steve –dice su nombre con suavidad-, siento que tengas asma, que hayas pasado por todo lo que has pasado, y enfermes con relativa facilidad… lo siento de veras –se disculpa con sinceridad-, pero… pero no puedo evitar alegrarme… porque… esto va a sonar horrible, pero es la verdad… me alegro porque así jamás pudiste entrar en la milicia. Ese lugar te habría destruido. Habría acabo contigo, como lo hace con la mayoría de la gente buena que va allí… Se me rompería el corazón si supiese que entrarías allí…

La gente buena no debería poder entrar en la milicia, no debería hacer ningún tour, ni ir a la guerra, o ver a ningún muerto. La gente buena no debería ver nada de eso. Steve jamás debería ver eso, Sam jamás debería haberlo visto tampoco.

\- Se me rompería más de lo que ya está –ríe.

Cuando su risa se apaga mira al suelo. Piensa en lo fácil que fue todo con Natasha, piensa en lo fácil que era antes todo. Y se siente estúpido al recordar cómo se sintió por aquella época, tan perdido y desesperanzado, pero supo lidiar con las cosas. Siendo adolescente todo parecía dificilísimo, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no era nada. Se habría solucionado hablando más, siendo más comunicativo con su madre, con Natasha, expulsando todo lo que sentía por su padre. Lo demás fueron todo nimiedades de la edad. Pero ahora es distinto. No puede decirle a Steve lo que siente, no tiene nada que ofrecerle, nada que merezca la pena, no puede darle su mundo, está destruido.

\- Te quiero Steve, me estoy enamorando de ti a cada segundo –dice con una tranquilidad escalofriante-. Es fácil enamorarse de ti, demasiado fácil, como lo es hablar contigo, dejarte entrar en el desastre de mi vida, aunque no quiera, pero es imposible decirte que no. Podría seguirte al final del mundo si me lo pidieses Steve, soy así de idiota. Espero que tú no seas tan idiota como para pedírmelo. No soy una buena compañía.

Bebe largos tragos de la botella y nota cómo le empieza a hacer efecto el alcohol, su cuerpo se siente más liviano y las palabras revolotean por su cabeza libremente.

\- Amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te di esa llave y entraste en mi vida. Amarte es fácil y es agradable. No te diré lo que siento, no a la cara… no te mereces este peso.

Vuelve a beber.

\- Adoro escucharte –dice atropelladamente-, adoro perderme en tus ojos azules que brillan cuando entusiasmados cada vez que me hablas de arte. Adoro la forma en la que te ríes, adoro la forma en la que echas la cabeza hacia atrás y vuelves a echarla hacia delante –habla con energía-. Adoro cómo te sonrojas y balbuceas cuando piensas que has dicho algo estúpido. Adoro la forma en la que se marcan tus huesos cada vez que te mueves. Lo adoro todo de ti, incluso lo que no me gusta, lo que a ratos me molesta. Pero me reservo tus pequeños defectos para mí –añade llevándose la mano derecha al pecho tras dejar la botella en el suelo.

Steve tiene defectos, el amor no los elimina, pero Bucky se guarda ese pedazo de su corazón para sí mismo. Es un pequeño placer que se permite.

\- Te deseo lo mejor Steve.

Sigue bebiendo unos minutos en riguroso silencio hasta que empieza a tararear, a veces se detiene para dar otro trago y después continúa un poco más hasta que empieza a cantar con voz grave y lenta. Sus padres muchas veces bailaron esa canción en el salón de su casa mientras sonaba en el lector de vinilos con ese sonido algo sucio que les transportaba a otros años. Bucky se deja transportar en esos momentos también. Cierra los ojos y se olvida de todo excepto de Steve y la botellas de whisky de la que bebe y que utiliza como micrófono. Su cuerpo se mueve con lentitud, su mano izquierda, que está libre, se estira como si quisiese coger algo del aire antes de dirigirla a su pecho y aferrarse a su camiseta. En ningún momento abre los ojos, no quiere abandonar la imagen de sus padres bailando.

\- For I can't help falling in love with you –termina con la voz rota y la mano estirada hacia la cámara.

Y es en ese instante, en el que la última nota abandona su garganta que abre los ojos y mira directamente al objetivo. Esa canción es para Steve. Se la ha cantado a él y espera que algún día pueda escucharla. Cuando la nota muere entre sus labios cae de rodillas al suelo y termina la botella. Se arrastra para ir a por otra y en el camino apaga la cámara. Ya está todo dicho.

Se mantiene despierto y en mitad de la noche se acaba la segunda botella. Está bebiendo rápido, pero no le importa. Se siente bien, mucho mejor que hace un par de horas. Todo sigue siendo igual, pero el alcohol le permite echarse unas risas. El alcohol le ha ayudado a superar cualquier ataque de pánico o situación difícil, y ahora mismo le está ayudando a ver su situación mucho más brillante y menos lamentable.

Pero al rato de acabarse la segunda botella y notar el sueño, en vez de ir a por la tercera, se dirige al baño. Necesita una ducha caliente. Sentir su piel arder bajo el agua. Recordar un poco de tortura a veces se siente bien.

Se desnuda con lentitud y observa su cuerpo, necesita comer más si no quiere perder más masa muscular y que Thor le regañe por no cuidarse lo suficiente. Su piel le pide sol, está demasiado blanca, sólo la ha tenido así de blanca desde que le ataron a esa cama metálica, desde entonces no ha recuperado un color saludable. Ve las cicatrices de un tono rosado, qué pensaría Steve si las viese. Nadie las ha visto excepto los médicos, ni tan siquiera las personas con las que se acuesta, de alguna manera siempre consigue que no le quiten la camiseta. Siempre se encarga de crear una atmósfera de urgencia que lo impregna todo y evita que se tenga que desnudar por completo. Es fácil. Todo lo que le ayuda a vivir en esa miseria es fácil.

Le da al agua y espera a que le queme la mano antes de meterse en la ducha. Mientras el agua resbala por su piel empieza a tararear una canción. Últimamente tararea muchas más canciones de lo habitual. El agua le abrasa y su piel va cogiendo una tonalidad rojiza. Bucky observa su brazo derecho enrojecer cada vez más. Duele, pero es un dolor soportable que no le importa sentir y se siente bien.

Bajo el agua empieza a desaparecer la sensación de lejanía que el alcohol le proporciona siempre. Todo vuelve a sentirse más real y cercano, el dolor también. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo puede soportar ese ritmo de vida antes de que su cuerpo deje de reaccionar. Supone que algunos años más.

Cuando sale de la ducha está bastante despejado y decide comer algo antes de ir al gimnasio. No le va a venir mal la comida. Hay keche y cereales, además de alguna barra de proteínas. Con eso tiene bastante. Se obliga a terminarse el cueco se echa, además de la barrita. No puede seguir perdiendo peso. En algún momento le van a obligar a ir a una revisión médica y si ven que está desnutrido y demasiado delgado pueden obligarle a ir a un hospital, y eso es lo que menos desea, volver al hospital militar. Tendría que volver a ver a Pierce que seguramente se las ingeniería para hacerse cargo de su tratamiento alegando que no está en condiciones de vivir solo. Bucky no puede permitir eso, tiene que poder pasar los exámenes médicos para evitar alguna consecuencia desagradable.

Va al gimnasio y Thor le sonríe desde la lejanía. No siempre se acerca a saludarle y eso le agrada, no parece que le esté controlando. Sabe que el ejército vino a hablar con él para que se asegurase de que iba a entrenar y mantenerse en forma. Bucky no les ha visto, pero lo sabe. El ejército le controla, Alexander Pierce le controla. No es un paranoico, sabe que no le siguen, o le han pinchado el teléfono o tiene micrófonos en su casa, no está obsesionado con esas cosas, pero sabe que conocen al gimnasio al que va, el supermercado que más visitas y alguna que otra cosa, como que bebe demasiado. Es un sujeto jugoso y si quieren tenerlo de vuelta a un laboratorio hay que tener pruebas de que necesita la ayuda que sólo ellos le puede proporcionar, pero Bucky no se lo va a poner sencillo. No es un adicto, gracias a lo que sea que le hicieron en esa mesa, no necesita el alcohol, su cuerpo no lo necesita, aunque le ayuda a soportar su vida. No está desnutrido, ni ha perdido excesivo peso. No tienen nada para pillarle y, si lo hace, se encargará de que las cintas lleguen a algún periodista. No va a amenazar a nadie, nadie va a saber lo que tiene, simplemente aparecerán en la tele algún día y que se jodan todos ellos.

Cuando termina va a comprar para hacer pryanikis, Natasha lo agradecerá. Siempre le gustó la receta de su madre y es posible que no haya probado nada igual desde que se fue de Rusia. Además a Steve le encantaron y espera que a Sam y Clint también les gusten. Es extraño, pero es agradable saber que va a hacer algo que la gente disfrute. Es la segunda vez que los va a hacer para que alguien los pruebe y no terminen todos en la basura. Su madre estaría feliz con él por una vez en su vida.

 **Fin del capítulo III**

Bueno, esto es todo. El siguiente lo subiré el mes que viene si todo va bien.

En el capítulo anterior hablé sobre la falta de confianza que generaba el no recibir feedback y quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un comentario. Este capítulo va por vosotras, y he decidido subirlo por vosotras. Espero seguir recibiendo esos comentarios porque son los que me animan a continuar con esto.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, creo que no es ninguna barbaridad lo que voy a decir. Continuaré con el fic si recibo tres o cuatro comentarios por capítulo, no es ninguna locura y, como ya he dicho, el feedback me da confianza y energía y, en estos momentos, necesito de ambas cosas.

Muchas gracias por todo y hasta el siguiente!


	5. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: obviamente el Capitán América no me pertenece, esto lo hago por sufrir un rato.

Retraso en subir por motivos de salud que se juntan con el trabajo y complican mi vida más de lo que debería.

 **Capítulo IV**

Al llegar a casa empieza a hacerlos. Su estómago no se oprime cada vez que prueba la masa para saber si de sabor está bien o no, no siente que se le revuelve todo el cuerpo, ni se marea al oler las galletas al sacarlas del horno. Bucky no es consciente del hecho de que, por primera vez, ha disfrutado cocinando y, aunque sigue sintiendo pinchazos de culpa, son soportables.

Al terminar come algo, un par de barritas. No quiere vomitar esa tarde y, cuanto menos lleve en el estómago, mucho mejor. Podrá soportar las arcadas mucho mejor, incluso disimularlas. Piensa que puede parecer una persona normal, que puede engañar a Natasha y hacerle creer que sigue siendo el mismo, para que no descubra que es una cáscara vacía.

Cuando llega Steve las galletas están en una cajita y le mira con curiosidad.

\- Te gustaron cuando las probaste, he pensado que te gustaría volver a probarlas y seguro que Natasha se alegra cuando las vea.

\- Por supuesto, no las vende en su tienda.

\- Sabe que jamás las hará tan buenas como mi madre –dice en tono de broma.

De repente se da cuenta de que no ha bebido nada. Lleva todo el día sobrio y no está seguro de que eso sea bueno. El alcohol le relaja, y necesita ayuda para ver a Natasha sin derrumbarse. Pero ya es tarde, no puede darse media vuelta para beber un par de tragos. A Steve no le va a importar, pero no quiere que le vea beber, nunca le ha visto beber directamente y quiere que siga así. No es que se avergüence exactamente, pero se avergüenza. Es un sentimiento extraño, pero quiere mostrarse ante Steve de la mejor forma posible, aunque sepa que se emborracha cuando está solo, ya le ha visto demasiadas veces dar tumbos por el pasillo, no le agrada que esa sea la única imagen que tenga de él.

Así que continúa caminando, e intenta no pensar en lo bien que le vendría una copa.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Bucky?

Se fija en Steve, debe haber notado algo.

\- No nada, sólo me he acordado de una cosa. Nada de importancia –añade con rapidez para restarle importancia.

No debe pensar más en el alcohol, no es indispensable.

Llegan a la cafetería y Natasha les sonríe nada más verles. Steve ve como le da un abrazo a Bucky y suspira aliviada.

\- _Pensé que no volverías_.

\- _Te prometí que lo haría._

Natasha asiente.

\- ¿Lo de siempre Steve?

\- Sí.

\- ¿James?

\- Lo que tomes tú.

Natasha sonríe y asiente.

\- Qué listo eres James.

Bucky se ríe con suavidad y no es un sonido completamente desagradable para Natasha y Steve. Es entonces cuando Clint aparece con su amplia sonrisa y saluda a Bucky con su alegría habitual.

\- He escuchado una risa y he sabido que habías vuelto.

Lo dice de tal forma que no hay ni rastro de ironía en la voz.

\- Me alegro.

Bucky se siente incómodo, demasiada atención. Además la naturalidad de Clint le inquieta porque está seguro de que ha hablado con Natasha y sabe por lo que ha pasado. También debe de haber escuchado la amargura de su risa, pero no lo demuestra de ninguna forma.

\- ¿Y eso? –pregunta Clint.

Es un alivio para Bucky que todos miren la cajita que lleva en las manos.

\- Un detalle, Natasha los adoraba de joven.

\- ¿La receta de Winifred?

\- La misma.

\- Clint, esto te va a encantar.

Steve y Bucky se sientan mientras Clint y Natasha se van a preparar sus bebidas. Steve sonríe a Bucky.

\- Jamás he visto a Natasha tan contenta.

\- Natasha los adoraba, sabía que le gustaría y ya que me dejó llevarme tantos dulces el otro día…

Steve le dedica una sonrisa.

\- Que amable.

No le da tiempo a decir nada cuando Natasha llega con todos los cafés y se sienta con ellos. Con una rapidez asombrosa se hace con la caja y le da un bocado a uno de los pryanikis que Bucky ha traído.

\- Están deliciosos –suspira-. Tienes la misma mano que tu madre James.

Natasha se levanta y le lleva una galleta a Clint que se la come saboreándola bien y le dice desde el mostrador que está buenísima.

\- Supongo que tampoco me darás la receta.

Bucky se encoge de hombros. Está bromeando con Natasha, algo que sólo ellos dos conocen. Es agradable ver a Bucky hablar de forma tan casual, sin un rastro amargo en su voz. Su mirada sigue siendo oscura, pero está mucho mejor, es evidente para Steve. Y está contento por Bucky, es increíble estar con Bucky, hablar con él sin que aparezca la sombra de su tiempo en captura. Sin comentarios oscuros y bromas que rozan lo macabro. Steve puede disfrutar del humor negro, pero lo que hace Bucky le duele. Sin embargo lleva un tiempo mucho mejor y ahora que está hablando con Natasha… Steve siente una punzada en el estómago al pensar en eso. Se alegra por Bucky, pero no puede evitar pensar que a él le gustaría poder bromear así con Bucky.

\- Nunca entendí por qué tanto secretismo, la receta está en internet.

\- Sabes que no se queda igual.

Natasha suspira y mira a Steve con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que Steve no sabe interpretar mientras come una galleta.

\- Ya las habías probado, ¿verdad?

Steve asiente.

\- Una vez fui a su apartamento.

\- La primera vez –matiza Bucky.

\- Sí, me encantaron. No esperaba que tuviese tan buena mano en la cocina.

\- Intuyo por los kilos que te faltan que no comes muy bien –comenta Natasha-. Aunque te mantienes en forma.

\- Necesito tener fuerzas para levantar el brazo –replica Bucky señalando su brazo de metal.

Natasha se abraza a su brazo derecho y, sin dejar de mirar a Steve, habla.

\- Pues entonces deberías alimentarte mejor. Steve –le llama-, pídele que te haga algún plato, el que sea, te aseguro que te va a encantar.

Bucky se remueve en su sitio.

\- Es un buen cocinero. Pídele lo que quieras y te lo hará sin problemas.

\- Nat… déjalo.

La sonrisa de Natasha se ensancha.

\- Díselo algún día.

Steve le mira con curiosidad. Bucky no le ha hablado de su juventud demasiado, sólo lo mínimo, por lo que no tiene ni idea de por qué Natasha le dice eso. Seguramente muchas veces han comido juntos y Bucky le ha cocinado algo.

\- Algún día –asiente.

\- Próximo –añade Natasha y le guiña el ojo.

Natasha siempre le ha dado la sensación de que sabe más que el resto, pero en ese instante está seguro de que Natasha sabe muchísimo más que nadie.

\- No has cambiado nada Natashenka –le dice Bucky.

Natasha ha cambiado mucho, pero hay cosas que siguen siendo exactamente igual. Sigue hablando de más cuando quiere sin llegar a decir nada. Y por supuesto mantiene esa mirada que hace creer a cualquier que sabe cualquier secreto que no quieres que nadie descubra. Es increíble.

\- Tú tampoco.

Cuando dice eso la expresión de Bucky se vuelve sombría. Todo va bien, relativamente bien. Natasha cree que sigue siendo su James, que no está roto y eso es bueno. Es lo que quería y lo está consiguiendo.

\- Por supuesto –suspira.

Ya llegará la hora de la verdad, pero por lo pronto piensa disfrutar.

\- Vengo a por otra antes de que se terminen –dice Clint con una sonrisa-. ¿Me dirás cómo hacerlas?

\- En la vida te lo va a decir –replica Natasha.

\- Vamos… están buenísimas.

\- Secreto familiar.

Clint hace una mueca de pena.

\- Entonces me temo que no te voy a dejar escapar de nuestro lado.

Le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro con delicadeza. Bucky sabe que lo hace para no hacerle sentir en exceso incómodo y, a la vez, hacerle sentir integrado en el pequeño grupo. Tiene una forma de preocuparse por él natural, de dar pequeños pasos sin que lo parezca. Entiende por qué a Natasha le gusta Clint, por qué se pudo fijar en él aunque a priori parezcan completamente incompatibles.

\- A Clint le encanta comer.

Clint asiente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? –pregunta-. Aparte de dulces rusos –añade.

Bucky asiente.

\- Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar.

\- Winifred tenía muy buena mano con la cocina y creo que os relajaba, ¿no?

Bucky asiente un poco incómodo. No quiere hablar mucho de eso. Su mare es un tema que no le gusta compartir en exceso y menos para tratar algo que los dos disfrutaban tanto como lo era cocinar. Pasaban horas en la cocina, casi en silencio haciendo cada uno una cosa distinta sin molestarse, en perfecta compenetración.

\- ¿Sabes hacer pizza?

Los ojos de Clint brillan al hacer esa pregunta.

\- ¡Clint!

\- Adoro la pizza –sigue sin hacerle caso a Natasha-. Sé hacer pizza, pero no consigo hacer la masa del todo bien y no me gusta cómo se queda.

Bucky durante su etapa universitaria aprendió a hacer pizza junto con su madre, una técnica para hacer amigos si su encanto personal le fallaba. Por supuesto no le falló, pero alguna vez hizo pizza para sorprender a sus colegas, que después le liberaban de otras cargas.

\- Llevo años sin hacerla.

\- ¿Sabes?

\- Sí.

\- Natasha siempre ha hablado muy bien de ti, pero es evidente que se ha callado muchas cosas. Serías un novio perfecto para mí sino fuese porque Natasha me ha robado el coraz…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Natasha le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- No seas empalagoso –le regaña.

Bucky nota que se ha sonrojado levemente, es la primera vez que ve algo así en ella. Sin duda alguna está muy enamorada de Clint. Es tierno ver la imagen. Clint se rehace con rapidez sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Te invitamos un día a cenar a nuestro apartamento –dice resuelto-. A los dos, incluso a Sam si quiere.

Natasha mira al techo. Es evidente que habían pensado en invitarle a cenar algún día, pero la invitación no ha ido como Natasha había pensado. Clint debe ser un espíritu libre en exceso entusiasta.

\- Bueno, antes de abriros las puertas de nuestro hogar –dice con tono serio-. ¿Algún alérgico a los perros?

\- Tenemos un perro –dice Natasha a modo de explicación.

Bucky mira a Natasha ante la noticia. Natasha haciéndose cargo de un ser vivo, aparte de Clint, sin duda alguna su vida ha cambiado muchísimo desde que se fue.

\- No hay problema.

\- No.

\- Pues quedad con Natasha, me vuelvo a la barra.

Sin más Clint se va tras coger una galleta más.

\- Antes de que preguntes nada, sí, Clint es así. Todo caos y energía.

\- Creo que hacéis una pareja perfecta.

Es lo que siente. Natasha siempre fue muy reservada, lo sigue siendo, y alguien como Clint parece poder llegar hasta ella. Incluso a conseguido que tengan un perro en su casa, algo impensable cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Natasha sentía que no tenía nada que ofrecer a la vida y que su destino era la soledad, lejos de todo. Cuando estuvieron juntos los dos estaban lejos del mundo, incluso de ellos mismos. Pero ahora Natasha no está sola. Alguien capaz de encontrar su camino junto a ella sólo puede ser perfecto.

\- Eres el primero que lo dice. ¿Tú qué opinas Steve?

\- Hasta el momento no sabía seguro si eráis pareja o no.

Los dos le miran sin poder creerlo.

\- Sam tampoco estaba seguro.

\- Pero si es evidente –replica Bucky sin pensar.

\- No es tan evidente, la primera vez que Clint va a decir algo romántico…

\- Moñas –le rectifica Natasha.

\- Le interrumpes y luego no… no hay gestos que den pistas –se defiende.

Bucky podría hacer una lista de todos los gestos románticos entre ellos, la forma en la que se miran y hay una gran cercanía a cada instante que están trabajando juntos. Podría señalar el suave sonrojo de Natasha y la sonrisa dulce y amplia que Clint le dedica. Pero no lo hace, Natasha le mataría si empezase a decir todo eso.

\- Pero supongo que hacéis una buena pareja, se os ve bien juntos.

\- Me alegro, no me gusta que nadie diga que Clint no es para mí, que es poco para mí.

No hace falta que añada más para que Bucky entienda que hay mucha gente que les ha mirado sorprendidos y ha opinado que no hacen buena pareja o que Clint no está en la misma liga que Natasha, tonterías.

\- No quiero imaginar lo que habrás hecho cada vez que alguien te ha dicho algo parecido.

Natasha le dedica una sonrisa misteriosa. Es agradable estar allí en ese instante. Tan lejos de su mundo, tan lejos del dolor y los recuerdos. Casi se ha olvidado de lo miserable que es su vida.

\- La invitación se extiende a Sam también.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿El viernes para cenar está bien?

Todos asienten y Natasha concreta la hora mientras escribe en un papel su dirección y teléfono móvil.

\- No hace falta que hagas pizza.

\- ¿Temes que robe a tu novio?

\- Hace tiempo que ocupo una posición más alta en su corazón que la pizza.

\- Sería pizza casera.

\- Inténtalo, pero estoy segura de que no tienes nada que hacer.

Bucky ríe y no pasa desapercibido para nadie que está libre de su amargor habitual. No es un sonido natural y cantarino, pero no es desagradable.

\- No llevaré pizza casera.

\- De todos modos practica porque tarde o temprano va a querer probarla.

\- ¿Debería llevar algo? –pregunta Steve.

\- Steve no sabe cocinar.

\- Pues trae un buen vino. Una buena cena siempre tiene vino.

La tarde pasa lentamente, pero Bucky está cómodo. Cuando Clint puede está con ellos, Natasha se levanta un par de veces a ayudar en la barra cuando hay más gente. Clint no parece molestarse en absoluto por estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo esa tarde, pero Natasha les dice que la próxima vez no podrá estar con ellos tanto tiempo, cosa que Bucky entiende.

De camino a casa se siente bien, relajado, tanto que casi no se fija en todo lo que le rodea, se le escapan detalles de los coches y transeúntes. Va hablando con Steve de cosas sin importancia. Le gusta su compañía y más ahora que no tiene la presión de ser descubierto como el fraude que es, como un muerto en vida. Natasha se niega a ver todavía que nada tiene que ver con ese joven que conoció en Rusia. Pero con Steve no tiene ese miedo y es muy agradable.

No se da cuenta de cómo Steve le mira fascinado, con una sonrisa amplia porque le ve mejor que nunca. Sigue con sus profundas ojeras, su piel sigue con esa tonalidad blanquecina un tanto enfermiza, no sonríe, su risa no es realmente auténtica, ni siempre dice cosas agradables, pero está mejor que nunca. Steve lo ve claramente. Incluso está tarareando una canción, que él no reconoce, pero intuye que es de los años sesenta quizás por el ritmo, que es bastante animado.

\- ¿Qué canción es?

Bucky le mira sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tarareando la canción.

\- Mr. Postman, mi madre a veces limpiaba con esta canción. Le gustaban las cosas animadas, a veces se ponía a bailar.

Steve asiente.

\- Bailaba muy bien, incluso cuando estaba bromeando.

\- Eso es una habilidad.

\- No es para tanto, se dejaba llevar por la música y le daba igual todo, pero se movía muy bien.

\- Créeme, es un don. Ya me gustaría a mí poder moverme con un mínimo de gracia.

\- ¿No sabes bailar?

\- No puedo bailar, no tengo ritmo y mi cuerpo se mueve de forma extraña. Es horrible verme.

\- No puede ser tan malo.

\- Lo es. En serio, no te exagero. Si supiese bailar te aseguro que mi vida sería muy distinta.

Bailar siempre ha sido algo que se le ha dado horriblemente mal. No es una exageración. Su cuerpo se mueve de una forma descoordinada que él no puede controlar, y además no tiene ritmo, siempre va demasiado rápido, o demasiado lento, no importa. Peggy jamás consiguió mejorar sus tristes dotes de bailarín, aunque él tampoco es que le dejase demasiado en su momento.

\- Algún día, si me siento generoso, te enseñaré algunos pasos que te aseguro van a cambiar tu vida.

\- No, ya he aceptado que lo mío no es el baile. No me des esperanzas.

\- Ya lo verás.

Bucky le guiña un ojo y Steve es incapaz de decir nada más. ¿Cómo se le replica a eso? Incluso le ha dedicado una media sonrisa seductora. Steve no puede luchar contra eso.

Cuando llegan a sus respectivos apartamentos Steve siente que no ha sido suficiente. Quiere seguir con Bucky, hablar con él un poco más. Pero no dice nada. Bucky se ve bien, pero agotado.

\- Mañana nos veremos, avisa a Sam para el viernes.

\- Claro.

Bucky abre la puerta de su apartamento, pero antes de entrar hace unos pasos de baile al ritmo de una canción que suena maravillosamente bien y que Steve, de nuevo, no conoce. Da un giro y entra sin darse contra nada.

\- ¿Estás vacilándome?

\- Aprovechando la ocasión, quizás mañana haya bebido y no pueda hacerlo.

Le dedica una sonrisa miserable, pero hay algo distinto en ella; un rastro de esperanza. Steve le sonríe y se despide de él.

\- Quizás si me sigues haciendo demostraciones te permita darme una clase.

\- ¿Sabes que debería ser al revés?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Debería ser yo el que te dijese que podría darte unas clases.

Steve se ríe.

\- Pero no es así, porque no me gusta bailar.

\- Eso sólo lo dices porque no sabes.

\- No me gusta, y como no me gusta no me ha interesado demasiado aprender, y eso unido a mi incapacidad a la hora de controlar mi cuerpo…

\- Claro –asiente Bucky-. Pero un par de pasos pienso enseñarte.

\- Lo que digas.

\- Y me lo agradecerás.

Bucky le guiña un ojo y entra en su casa. Está animado. Ha sido una buena tarde, muy agradable. Se lo ha pasado bien en la cafetería. ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba cómodo en un sitio que no fuese su casa? ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba cómodo con tanta compañía? Está incluso alegre, o algo parecido. Bastante agotado también, pero sin duda animado. Va hacia la cocina y mira que tiene de comer. Está hambriento. No se ha atrevido a comer ninguno de sus pryanikis y después de todo es normal que tenga ganas de comer algo. No tiene mucho, pero con lo que tiene puede hacerse un sándwich.

Mientras come tararea alguna que otra canción. Piensa en Steve y se ríe mentalmente al imaginarle intentando bailar con ese cuerpo pequeño suyo. Tiene que ser divertido. Bucky ha visto a muchas personas, en su mayoría hombres, intentar bailar con movimientos destartalados y completamente fuera de ritmo. No quiere pensar que Steve es una de esas personas con la capacidad de bailar tan mal que resulta difícil imitarle. Su estómago no se queja demasiado y bebe agua durante su escueta cena. Al llevar el plato a la cocina va dando cortos pasos al ritmo de la canción que está tarareando.

¿Cuánto hacía que no bailaba? Se siente como una eternidad. Al volver al salón no se sienta, sino que empieza a bailar con una pareja invisible. Recuerda que sus padres bailaban continuamente. Nunca ha hablado de sus padres bailando en todos los vídeos que ha hecho. Siempre se ha centrado más en la enfermedad que se llevó a su padre y hundió a su madre y a él. Sin pensar demasiado enciende la cámara, quiere dejar constancia de eso. Quiere que quienes vean esos vídeos sepan que sus padres fueron extremadamente felices y que el baile le acompañó gran parte de su vida.

Sus padres se conocieron en la universidad, en un curso de baile que daba algunos créditos y que un profesor había decidido dar ese año para rellenar las horas que le faltaban. Su padre necesitaba esos créditos para poder terminar su carrera, su madre se había apuntado porque le gustaba y quería conocer a gente nueva. Acababa de empezar a estudiar y no conocía a nadie, además estaba perfeccionando su inglés para mantener bajo control su acento ruso. A ambos se le daba bien bailar y pronto se pusieron como pareja. Eran los mejores del curso.

\- Mi padre siempre me decía que le llamaba la atención su acento, le resultaba gracioso –sonríe-. No se acercó a mi madre porque pensase que era guapa, no empezó a querer ser su amigo porque pensase que era inteligente, sino porque su acento le hacía gracia. Mi padre molestaba mucho a mi madre con ese asunto.

Su padre ha hecho mil imitaciones del acento de su madre por aquel entonces.

\- Le encantaba escucharla hablar y la animaba a ello. Le preguntaba por sus estudios, por Rusia… le preguntaba cualquier cosa sólo por escucharla hablar. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que se divertía con ella porque le interesaba lo que decía. Mi madre tenía un sentido del humor mordaz y era de naturaleza curiosa, por lo que siempre tenía algo que decir sobre cualquier cosa. Mi padre se reía mucho con ella.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba terminando el curso y George sólo podía pensar en que no podía perder a Winifred.

\- Le pidió ser su novia una noche mientras volvían de cenar juntos después de estudiar. Mi madre no supo qué contestar. A sus diecinueve años jamás había pensado en novios, era algo lejano. No le dijo nada aquella noche y, al día siguiente, mi padre sólo le pidió que le dejase ser su amigo y se disculpó por si le había hecho sentir incómoda, que comprendía si necesitaba cierto espacio, pero que le dejase seguir estudiando con ella y que fuese su pareja de baile para el final del cursillo.

Se sabe la historia de memoria, sus padres se la han contado mil veces. Winifred siempre se ha preguntado cómo pudo no ser consciente de lo que sentía George y ella misma. George siempre comentaba lo nervioso que estaba al pensar que podía perder su amistad, pero que jamás se habría perdonado a sí mismo si no hubiese sido sincero con ella.

\- Nada más terminar de hablar mi madre ya le estaba abrazando. No se dieron un beso hasta una semana más tarde. Mi padre le había acompañado al apartamento que compartía con otras chicas y, al despedirse, simplemente se besaron, como si fuese algo que habían estado haciendo desde siempre.

No fue nada especial, siempre se lo han contado como si no fuese nada especial. Simplemente se besaron. Simplemente se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Nada más separarse se rieron porque habían tardado mucho en hacerlo, pero sus padres nunca tuvieron prisa para nada. Él había heredado esa cualidad suya. No tuvieron prisa para besarse, tampoco para acostarse juntos. Las cosas entre ellos habían ido surgiendo poco a poco y de forma natural. Un día se besaban, otro se cogían la mano, al siguiente su padre colocaba su brazo sobre su hombro y su madre contestaba pasando el suyo por la cintura de su padre.

Su padre jamás sintió ningún tipo de presión por acostarse con su madre, le aceptó que lo pensaba a menudo, pero jamás sintió que debiese darle prisa al asunto. Aquella tranquilidad le dio seguridad a su madre que, poco a poco, se fue sintiendo más cómoda con la idea de entregarse a George. Winifred jamás había tenido novio, ni había intimado con nadie, y muchas veces se podía nerviosa al pensar en lo que podría pasar; por si no estaba a la altura, o no le gustaba a George desnuda. Bucky no ha querido nunca escuchar demasiados detalles sobre aquella noche, pero sabe que fue justo el día que Winifred terminó los exámenes de su segundo año en la universidad, los dos estaban viendo una película y simplemente ocurrió.

\- Con protección, era algo que a mi padre le gustaba señalar. Si no hubiese habido condón no habría hecho nada porque las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, sin perder la cabeza. No fue especialmente romántico, pero se rieron mucho –añade con una sonrisa triste al pensar en eso-. Al parecer estaban muy nerviosos los dos, creo que mi padre estaba más nervioso que mi madre… quería que fuese especial. Al parecer lo fue, no de una forma romántica, pero se rieron.

Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que las prisas y el ansia no eran buenas para este tipo de cosas. Bucky intuye qué fue lo que pasó, aunque jamás ha querido tener los detalles. No fue para nada como en las películas, George se fue antes de la cuenta y, de alguna forma, se acabaron riendo con cierto grado de histeria al no poder creer lo que estaba pasando a causa de los nervios.

\- Mis padres se reían mucho, yo también me reía mucho. Cuando mi padre murió tanto mi madre como yo perdimos la habilidad de reírnos durante mucho tiempo. Cuando la recuperamos, mi madre enfermó al poco y sólo me quedé yo para reírme… hasta que entré en el ejército.

La miseria ha vuelto a su voz, tiene un nudo en la garganta, pero no se detiene. No es como las veces anteriores. No hay culpa en su voz. Está hablando desde el cariño que siente hacia sus padres.

\- Me enseñaron a bailar desde que era pequeño. Me apuntaron a una academia. Sé bailar de todo, si mañana saliese un baile nuevo tardaría menos de un mes en conocer los pasos necesarios como para hacer algo decente.

Empieza a cantar y a moverse con soltura delante de la cámara. Lleva mucho sin bailar, pero se siente bien. Bailar es como montar en bici, una vez que se aprende jamás se olvida. Bucky se mueve con soltura e imagina que tiene una pareja imaginaria.

Sus labios se curvan al pensar en Steve intentando bailar y él enseñándole. Seguro que es divertido.

Esa noche se va a la cama tras una ducha de agua ardiendo. Está agotado y piensa que quizás esté tan cansado que no sea capaz de soñar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Steve le comunica a Sam que el viernes Natasha les ha invitado a cenar a su casa espera que le diga algo sobre Bucky, lo que sea. Pero no lo hace. En vez de eso le mira sorprendido.

\- Oficialmente son pareja entonces.

Porque eso es un tema mucho más importante. Una duda que les ha estado carcomiendo durante días y que finalmente tiene solución.

\- Según Bucky era evidente.

Sam se ríe al escucharle.

\- Debe conocer muy bien a Natasha para hacer esa afirmación, o tiene unas dotes de observación con las que soñamos tú y yo.

Steve se ríe junto con Sam porque tiene razón.

\- Me habría gustado que estuvieses allí porque no se podían creer que no lo supiese.

\- Mejor, así no se cachondearon de mí.

\- Este viernes se lo voy a recordar para que pases por lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malvado? Tú eres de los buenos Steve.

Sam le sonríe y Steve deja pasar el tema.

\- ¿Debo llevar algo?

\- Dicen que no, que lo tienen todo cubierto,

\- ¿Qué vas a llevar tú?

\- Vino.

\- Pensaré en algo, sino llevamos cada uno una botella.

De repente Sam cambia de postura y su sonrisa se vuelve seria. Steve sabe de lo que van a hablar ahora.

\- ¿Cómo fue esta vez? Espero que no fuese tan intenso como la primera vez.

Steve ha estado pensando en lo que le iba a decir desde que se despidió de Bucky en la puerta. Le vio bien. Bucky se fue a casa y por primera vez parecía feliz.

\- Creo que estaba contento al volver a casa –dice-. No parecía tan… tan triste, tan miserable, ¿sabes?

Sam le sonríe.

\- Al parecer el reencuentro con Natasha le ha ayudado mucho.

Es algo que Steve no quiere pensar demasiado. Lleva evadiendo ese pensamiento desde que se despidió de Bucky. Está contento por él, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal a la vez. Natasha ha sido muy buena para Bucky, le ha ayudado a reaccionar y Bucky está más dispuesto a salir de su casa, lo que es bueno, pero a Steve hay algo que le duele porque él no puede alcanzar a Bucky, no es suficiente para que Bucky quiera abrirse un poco más al mundo. Y le duele.

\- Esto es todo gracias a ti Steve. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El que Bucky esté saliendo de casa y esté un poco más contento es gracias a ti.

\- Que va… si no fuese por ti o Natasha dudo que saliese de casa.

\- El primer paso lo dio por ti Steve. No lo olvides y no pienses que has hecho poco por él. Estoy seguro de que Bucky está dando gracias por tenerte a ti como vecino.

Steve sonríe, no está tan seguro. Si bien todo empezó porque se encontraron en la azotea aquella noche, lo cierto es que lo que ha pasado después ha sido gracias a Sam y Natasha. Él sólo ha sido el primer escalón, pero el resto no ha dependido de él. Lo que está bien, evidentemente, pero hay una parte de sí mismo que no puede evitar estar algo triste, o decepcionado consigo mismo por no poder lograr nada más.

\- Quizás con un poco más de tiempo Bucky quiera venir a algún día.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Seguramente, él decidirá cuándo. Pero quizás quiera hacerlo antes de lo que pensaba.

\- El reencuentro con Natasha ha sido muy positivo.

\- El que le invitases a tomar un café contigo fue muy positivo Steve –replica Sam con suavidad.

Hay algo que no le está diciendo, Steve puede notarlo. Hay algo que Sam quiere decirle, pero que no considera apropiado decir todavía. Steve sabe cuando hay algo que está callando. Nunca sabe que se está callando, pero sabe que está a punto de reventar. Recuerda cuando estaba Peggy con ellos, Sam se sinceró con él un mes más tarde de su marcha al decirle que sabía que le gustaba Peggy, pero no consideraba que pudiese decirle nada cuando él no le había comentado nada de lo que sentía. Sam es así. Le gusta esperar a que sea el resto quien hable las cosas, que pida ayuda, que marquen un ritmo con el que se sientan seguros. Sam nunca ha forzado nada.

\- Has sido bueno para él.

\- Como todos.

Sam se encoge de hombros, no tiene que demostrarle nada a Steve y lo que ha dicho no es mentira. Todos le están aportando algo a Bucky, todos están ayudando a su recuperación al establecer lazos con él, Steve sólo tiene que ser consciente del tipo de lazos que está construyendo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mira la cámara un segundo antes de encenderla, es estúpido, pero necesita hacerlo. Le da igual que Natasha se ría de él cuando lo vea, él necesita dárselo a alguien en quien confíe y ella es perfecta. Natasha es la única en la que puede confiar para que cumpla con su palabra. Ella sólo verá los vídeos que él quiera que vea, nada más. Confía en Steve, pero no está seguro de que pueda contenerse y cabe viendo más de la cuenta. Tendría buena intención, pero Bucky no quiere buenas intenciones, quiere que se respete su voluntad y Natasha es la persona idónea para eso.

Enciende la cámara y empieza a grabar. No ha bebido nada, lleva un par de días sin probar apenas el alcohol y, aunque es extraño, no está mal.

\- Lo que tienes en tus manos es mi vida Natasha –dice sin rodeos-. Aquí, en estos vídeos, cuento mi vida, cómo era antes de que todo se jodiese, y como es ahora… Es mi pertenencia más importante.

No sabe muy bien cómo continuar, pero respira hondo y sigue hablando sin pensar muy bien en lo que está diciendo realmente.

\- Seguro que piensas que estoy siendo muy dramático, que no es para tanto… quizás siempre he sido un poco más dramático que tú, pero no en exceso. Jamás en exceso.

Todo el mundo es más dramático que Natasha, así que ambos saben que eso no significa nada.

\- He pasado por mucho, mucho más de lo que sabes… llegar a América no fue el final de mi tortura. Hay quienes quisieron continuar con lo que empezaron conmigo.

No dice el nombre de Pierce, no suele decirlo en voz alta más de lo necesario. Hablar de él es como mentar al diablo y no le gusta. Saca unos papeles y los enseña.

\- Esto son papeles que tuve que firmar para que me dejasen ir, una forma de silenciarme y asegurarse de que jamás hablaba más de la cuenta.

Firmó muchos papeles. Bucky los conoce de memoria, cada uno se centra en distintos aspectos: en su tiempo de servicio, la forma en la que le capturaron a él y al resto de su pelotón, las torturas, los experimentos, cómo escapó, lo que pasó al llegar a América… Los peores son aquellos que se centran en su vuelta a casa, lo que se compromete a callar, lo que puede hablar… no puede hablar ni con un terapeuta sobre eso. No puede buscar ayuda para hablar de lo que ocurrió en el hospital militar, lo que le hicieron bajo la supervisión de Pierce, no sobre cómo consiguió liberarse de todo aquello.

\- No puedo hablar. No puedo hablar sobre nada, ni tan siquiera de mi tiempo de recuperación. A ti te he contado más de la cuenta… y cuando veas algunos vídeos sabrás cosas por las que podrían encerrarme de por vida por compartir información confidencial.

Le habla de los primeros meses fuera del hospital, de la cantidad de dinero que le dan sólo mantener la boca callada y no montar un escándalo. Es una paga que le queda de por vida y con la que puede mantenerse cómodamente sin necesidad de buscar trabajo. Sólo tiene que ir a ver a Stark cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que todo va bien y hacerse algún reconocimiento con el que demostrar que puede cuidarse y está preparado para vivir en sociedad.

\- Son acuerdos a los que llegué. Todas las partes están contentas, menos una claro. Hay alguien que quería continuar, quería descubrir qué me inyectaron para sanar más rápido, para sobrevivir al dolor.

No dice su nombre, no quiere que Natasha lo escuche todavía. Ahora se tiene que mentalizar de la situación en la que vive.

\- No fue fácil volver a casa y descubrir que no tenía ninguna.

No es fácil descubrir que ha vuelto para nada, que debería haber muerto, que todo sería más fácil si estuviese muerto, o atado a una cama de metal contra su voluntad. Ha perdido las ganas de vivir, su voluntad. No le queda nada, no tiene casi nada en su vida que merezca la pena.

\- ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy dando verdad?

Cuando Natasha vea el vídeo comprenderá lo que tiene en sus manos. Le está confiando su vida, le está dando aquello que puede destruirle.

\- Siempre me aseguro de que no me están investigando, que nadie me sigue, que nadie me ha puesto micrófonos… Jamás lo han intentado, no después del primer mes, pero eso no quiere decir que me confíe.

Bucky sabe muy bien que no debe confiarse, que debe estar atento por si ciertos fantasmas vuelven a por él.

\- Te doy esto porque tú sabrías qué hacer en caso de que muriese. Suena dramático, pero los dos sabemos que no lo es.

No lo es, su muerte es algo muy real y ella lo sabe. Natasha no sabe hasta qué punto es real, hasta que punto él está muerto ahora mismo, pero sabe lo suficiente como para temer por él, como todos. Y él necesita que comprenda que hay mucho más de lo que cree. No son los desvaríos de un veterano de guerra, es algo real.

\- Podrás ver algunos vídeos, yo te indicaré cuáles.

No piensa dejar que Natasha vea sus descripciones sobre lo que le hicieron. Es demasiado desagradable, demasiado brutal y de mal gusto. Natasha no puede verle borracho y hablar sobre la sangre que le salpicaba, o las oleadas de dolor que le llegaban cuando el efecto de la anestesia iba desapareciendo. No puede hablar de las torturas, el entrenamiento al que tuvo que sobrevivir. No quiere que vea nada de eso, no quiere que tenga pesadillas. Eso se lo guarda para cuando muera completamente y no le importe que todo el mundo pueda tener pesadillas al imaginar la barbarie de su tiempo como prisionero. Le dará igual que la gente sepa que todos sus compañeros fueron muriendo mientras él sobrevivía por alguna extraña razón. No le importará que la gente mire a Pierce y a todas las personas que consintieron que le hicieran más pruebas de las debidas.

Se despide de Natasha advirtiéndole que lo que va a ver no es agradable, pero que tiene que comprender lo que tiene en sus manos. Es su miseria, ella es la única que puede soportarlo.

\- No es justo que te haga esto, lo sé, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más. Los dos sabemos que no busco buenas intenciones, ni redención y tú eres la única capaz de entenderlo.

No busca ser salvado. Natasha sabe lo que debe hacer y eso le tranquiliza.

Apaga la cámara y se va a la cocina, todavía no sabe qué llevar a casa de Natasha y quiere que sea algo especial. Ve la botella de Whisky, la coge y da un corto sorbo. Hay algo mal en lo que está haciendo, ya no se siente tan dulce y resplandeciente, pero eso no le detiene para seguir bebiendo mientras cocina. El alcohol no tiene el mismo efecto, pero aún le calma, aun le ayuda a calmar su estómago y seguir cocinando sin vomitar. No bebe mucho, sin embargo, sólo lo suficiente. No termina borracho, ni arrastrándose por el suelo, simplemente su mente se siente un poco más liviana y sus miedos un poco más lejanos.

El día de la cena Bucky va al gimnasio con energía, algo que Thor nota y le invita a entrenar con él, a lo que Bucky no se puede negar. Thor es respetuoso con su espacio y sólo le pregunta cuando lo cree oportuno, así que le da el gusto. Además no está mal variar un poco y con Thor siempre tiene que esforzarse más, por lo que acaba más cansado en los entrenamientos, lo que le vendrá bien esa noche cuando esté en casa de Natasha.

\- Te veo animado –comenta Thor cuando terminan.

Bucky asiente, se nota con más energía, es cierto.

\- Sí –asiente.

No está durmiendo mucho, como es habitual, pero su dieta ha mejorado. Esos días ha estado cocinando para ver qué puede llevar a casa de Natasha, así que ha comido mejor, quizás se deba a eso.

\- He cambiado la dieta –decide decir.

Thor le cae bien y no quiere ser grosero ni seco, nunca lo ha sido, no en exceso y ahora que su relación ha mejorado y se ha normalizado no quiere perderlo.

\- ¿Comes más?

\- Podría decirse que sí.

Está comiendo más, aunque todavía hay comida que vomita, mucha. Pero su cuerpo lo está notando.

\- La comida siempre alegra, yo también lo noté cuando dejé de ser luchador profesional. –ríe.

Bucky asiente y se despide de él. Thor le deja marchar sin alargar la conversación, nunca lo hace, y se va a otra zona del gimnasio a regañar a unos jóvenes que han dejado de hacer sus ejercicios para mirar su combate.

Sale a la calle y va al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes. No va a fallarle a Natasha y piensa llevar algo delicioso, ya lo tiene claro.

 **Fin del capítulo IV**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como siempre comentarios serán bien recibidos y me animarán a continuar a pesar de todos los problemas vitales que siempre están rondando por ahí.


End file.
